Mi verdadera Identidad
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Después de la graduación de Bella; Harry se pone en contacto con ella diciéndole que el mundo mágico ya es seguro para todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse los Cullen que Bella no es quien parece ser?¿Que ella es una bruja, gemela del Elegido?
1. Confesando

CROSSOVER! Harry Potter ~ Twilight

Summary: Isabella swan nunca fue en verdad alguien normal. Después de su graduación; Harry se pone en contacto con ella diciéndole que el mundo mágico ya es seguro para todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse los Cullen que Bella no es quien parece ser? ¿Qué en realidad ella no es hija de Charlie, sino que es la gemela del elegido, hija de James y Lily Potter?

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo uno: Confesando.**

Isabella Swan se encontraba con su familia vampirica en el claro, donde los cullen estaban jugando al Béisbol bajo la tormenta.

-¡Falta! ¡Edward me empujó! –gritaba Emmett, en dirección a Esme, árbitro obligado. Enfurecido por haber perdido la jugada, comenzó a maldecir en tres idiomas.

-¡No fue falta! ¡Yo no lo toqué! No es mi culpa que Emmett sea idiota.-contestó Edward.

-¡Oh, por todos los santos! –Exclamó Rosalie, arrancando la gorra de su cabeza.- ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que todos aquí te vimos! –lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

Alice, que estaba tan tranquila, comenzó a aplaudir de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Jasper.

-Esme aceptará que Emmett tiene razón.-dijo, sonriente.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos otro día. Bella esta agotada.-dijo Carlisle, y todos obedecieron aunque no querían hacerlo.

Edward subió a Bella a su espalda y comenzaron a correr hacia la casa, empapados por la lluvia. Al llegar a la Mansión, Alice repartió algunas toallas; mientras los demás se dispersaban por la sala. Isabella se secó un poco, y fue a sentarme junto con su futuro esposo en el sillón.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó al verlo reír. Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió su camino.

-Nada amor, solamente es algo que Jasper imaginó.-dijo entre risas.

Antes que pudiese replicar algo, sintió una quemazón en el brazo derecho. Se dobló a la mitad a causa de dolor mientras se desprendía el brazalete, que ardía como si estuviese siendo quemado por fuego.

_Debe ser muy urgente, _pensó, y corrió a la cocina que ahora estaba vacía.

Bella tomó un paño de cocina para sostener el brazalete sin quemarse, y leyó la inscripción que aparecía al reverso.

"Todo terminó. Estamos bien.

Hogsmeade, 3.00.

HP"

-Imposible… -susurró, atónita. ¿Acaso Harry le había escrito ese mensaje? ¿Podría ser que Voldemort haya caído? El corto mensaje le dejaba a Bella las ideas completamente mezcladas; llenando su cabeza de preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Qué es imposible?-inquirió Edward detrás de ella.

Isabella pegó un salto del susto y escondió rápidamente el brazalete en el bolsillo.

-Nada. Es imposible que no me dijeras qué estaba pensando Jasper.-inventó sobre la marcha.

Edward la miró, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, y luego intentó meter la mano en su bolsillo. Con un rápido movimiento, ella lo detuvo.

-No me toques.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-inquirió él, preocupado.

Ella suspiró y lo soltó, pero se alejó de él.

_Es momento de la verdad… _pensó, asustada; y caminó hasta su mochila.

Rápidamente metió su mano, y ahí estaba, su tan preciada varita… En menos de un segundo estaba de vuelta frente a Edward, sosteniéndola firmemente.

-¿Bella?-preguntó el vampiro. Toda la familia los observaba.

Levantó la varita, con la mano temblando ligeramente a causa de los nervios, y comenzó a hablar mientras jugueteaba con ella; sin intenciones de mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-Edward, yo no vengo de Phoenix.-murmuró. –Yo nací en Londres. Estudié hasta cuarto año en Hogwarts, con mi hermano Harry. –Decir su nombre abrió el pequeño agujero que había dejado la separación en su corazón. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia el techo. -Yo nunca fui humana. Oh, claro que no. Yo soy gemela del elegido, la hermana de Harry Potter. Soy una bruja, Edward. –Ahí si lo miró. Sus ojos revelaban confusión plena, y algo de… ¿diversión? ¿Acaso Edward pensaba que estaba bromeando? - Él me envió aquí, a Forks. Charlie y René no son más que actores a los que les pagó para que fingieran ser mis padres. Desde aquí yo estaría segura, o eso dijo él. –Bella rió al imaginar cómo reaccionaría su hermano si supiera que en vez de luchar contra Voldemort, había presenciado una guerra de vampiros. – No me dejó volver, y me aplicó un conjuro para impedirlo. Éste brazalete –lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo tendió.-me mantenía en contacto con él. Aunque sólo me escribió dos veces, y una fue hace más de un año atrás. Tengo… Debo volver, Edward. –suplicó. Extrañaba a su hermano más que a nadie, y de ninguna manera dejaría que Edward le impidiera verlo de nuevo.

Él seguía mirando el brazalete, deslizando sus dedos por la inscripción del mensaje de Harry.

-Estás…. Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?-preguntó él, sonriendo de costado y mirándola a los ojos.

-_Accio brazalete_.-dijo Bella, apuntándolo con la varita.

La pulsera voló de los dedos del vampiro y cayó en su mano.

Apuntó de nuevo, ésta vez a Emmett.

-_Calvario.- _Enseguida, todo su cabello desapareció, dejando a la vista el cuero cabelludo que brillaba a la luz del sol.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios Bella, devuélvele su cabello antes que le de un ataque!-exclamó Esme, la única capaz de reaccionar frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Bella estaba enojada con su prometido por tomarla de tonta.

Emmett se frotaba la cabeza con las manos, y su cara estaba desfigurada del terror.

-_Tarantellegra – _murmuró. Rápidamente, las piernas de Jasper comenzaron a danzar alocadamente, llevándolo de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás convencido de que no estoy bromeando?-preguntó a Edward, quien la miró confundido.

-Está bien Bella, te creo, ¡Pero devuélvelos a la normalidad!-pidió, acercándose a su futura mujer.

-_Finite Incantatem_-susurró ella, haciendo una pequeña floritura de varita. Pronto el cabello de Emmett volvió a crecer y Jasper cayó desplomado al suelo.

-No estoy bromeando, Edward. –le dijo firmemente.

Miró al brazalete y cambió el mensaje, para contestarle a Harry.

"Los veré en las Tres Escobas.

Los quiero.

IP"

-¿Porqué pusiste IP?-susurró Carlisle, quien lo había visto al estar más cerca.

-Pues porque mi apellido real no es Swan, sino Potter.-contestó, y se acercó a Edward.

-¿Me perdonas?-murmuró. Él la miró confundido, aún más, si es que era posible.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-dijo, abrazándola.

-Por ocultarte mi realidad.-ella se alejó, y con una floritura de varita, su cabello se oscureció hasta ser negro de nuevo, y apenas si tocaba sus hombros. Los ojos de la bruja volvieron a ser verdes, como los de su hermano. Al ser gemelos, eran totalmente iguales.

El día en que Voldemort atacó a Harry, Isabella se encontraba en casa de Sirius. En cuanto Dumbledore dejó a Harry en casa de Tío Vernon, la recogió a ella y la llevó con su hermano, donde vivieron hasta que entraron en Hogwarts.

-En cuarto año, Harry me prometió que íbamos a buscar algo que había olvidado en casa de Vernon, y en realidad me dejó con René. Me dijo que cuando todo esto terminara, volveríamos a estar juntos… Desde entonces que no lo veo. He intentado miles de veces volver, a través de cualquier medio mágico; pero no puedo. Siempre termino en casa de Charlie.-explicó.

-¿Vernon?-preguntó Alice.

-Mi tío biológico. –contestó desganada. -¿Pueden venir conmigo? Me alegraría presentarlos a Harry. –inquirió, dirigiéndose a todos.

-Claro Bella. Has hecho tanto por mí, no me costaría nada ir contigo a conocer a tu familia.-dijo Edward, abrazándome.

-Entonces deberé cambiar algunas cosas. –murmuró. Le envió otro mensaje a Harry por el brazalete.

"Cambio de planes.

Necesito que vengan a buscarnos ahora. Somos muchos.

IP"

Luego de un par de segundos, el brazalete comenzó a arder nuevamente.

"Iré en cinco minutos. Tenemos un traslador en la zona.

Ron vendrá conmigo.

HP"

-¿Quién es Ron?-preguntó el vampiro, al verla sonreír y tocar su nombre con la yema de los dedos.

-es el mejor amigo de Harry. Tenía unos hermanos muy divertidos…-comentó ella, recordando todas las tardes en la madriguera.

Isabella y Edward subieron hasta la habitación de Alice, quien le tendió la ropa que debía vestir. Bella le pidió si tenía unas botas, y Alice; encantada, le mostró unas marrones.

-Son perfectas.-agradeció ella.

Se arregló lo mejor posible, sonriendo a más no poder. Edward la observaba, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Al terminar, se colocó las botas y escondió la varita dentro. Luego, salió fuera con toda la familia, a esperar.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte ¡CRACK! , y Harry y Ron se materializaron ante sus ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bella!-exclamaron, y corrieron a sus brazos. La chica se dejó abrazar, feliz, con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Oh Dios, cómo los he extrañado!

-¡Nosotros más! ¡Apenas si pudimos esperar para verte! Mcgonagall se encargó de todo. ¡Recién hoy nos dijo que podíamos buscarte!

-Y corrimos a buscarte. ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! No te das una idea de lo feliz que se pondrán todos al verte. ¡Hermione debe estar esperándonos!

-¿Qué es eso de somos muchos, eh? ¿Acaso te casaste y tuviste hijos sin contarnos, bella?-preguntó Ron entre risas, soltándola.

Isabella se secó los ojos y se alejó de sus amigos.

-Ron, Harry, ésta es mi nueva familia. Él Emmett, ella Rosalie, éste es Jasper y su esposa Alice, él es Carlisle y ella Esme. –explicó ella, señalando respectivamente a todos, que asentían al ser nombrados. –Y él… Él es Edward, mi… prometido.-dijo.

La mandíbula de Harry casi tocaba el suelo; pero Ron no se iba a dejar llevar por la sorpresa. Rápidamente sacó su varita y le apuntó al vampiro, quien no entendía nada.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué clase de trampa utilizaste con ella, eh?-gritó.

-Espera Ron, él no hizo nada…

-¡DESMAIUS!-gritó el pelirrojo, y Edward cayó a los pies de Bella.

-¡RON! –gritó la morocha, corriendo al encuentro de su amigo. Los Cullens miraban sin intervenir, temerosos y a la vez divertidos. -¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Edward no hizo ningún hechizo, si eso es lo que crees! –La bruja tomó a Ron por la oreja y lo zarandeó para todos lados. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Edward.

-Enervate.

El vampiro despertó de pronto, perdido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió, y vio a su prometida torturando a Ron. Y como si un rayo hubiese atravesado su mente, recordó todo.- ¡Maldito pelirrojo! ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste para desmayarme, eh?

-Bella, Ron, esperen.-dijo Harry, frenando a ambos.-Bella, debo preguntarlo. ¿Acaso ellos son vampiros?

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Ron y Edward seguían metidos en un duelo de miradas, desafiándose.

-Si, Harry. Pero les contaré todo cuando vea al resto, por favor.-pidió ella. Ron despegó la vista de Edward y abrazó a Bella.

-Perdóname, ¿Sí?-le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió, sonrojándose. Se separaron y Bella se dirigió a su hermano, ante la mirada de los Cullens.

-Harry, ¿Dónde está el traslador?

-¡Demonios! Debemos apurarnos, sale en un minuto y medio, y está a dos kilómetros.

-Eso no es problema. Ron, aparécete donde está el traslador y cuando llegues, grita. Ellos te oirán, y podrán encontrarte. Harry, ¿Me llevarías contigo?-preguntó Bella.

-¡Claro que sí!-contestó el elegido.

Ron desapareció, y a los pocos segundos, Carlisle señaló hacia el bosque.

-Vamos.-murmuró. Edward se quedó al lado de su prometida.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ve con ellos! Te alcanzo en un segundo.-le indicó Bella. Edward le echó una última mirada, pero corrió rápidamente detrás de su familia.

-Sube.-dijo Harry, y Bella subió a su espalda.- ¡Wow! No recuerdo que seas tan pesada.

-Es porque no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo.-contestó ella. Rápidamente, los gemelos Potter aparecieron frente a Ron. Segundo después, los Cullens llegaron.

…

¡Hola mundo!

He aquí otro invento de mi retorcida mente. ¡Y esta vez con harry potter! ¿No les parece genial? Vengo pensando en esto hace muchísimo tiempo, y de verdad que quería hacerlo. Se me hizo largo, ¿Verdad?

Pero realmente no podía cortarlo.

Les explico una cosita: Yo **todavía no terminé de leer todos los libros de HP**. Soy una twilighter echa y derecha; y vi todas las pelis de ambas sagas, y empecé hace un mes más o menos a leer, pero me quedé en HP y la orden de fénix. Así que si tengo algún error, me gustaría que me lo corrijan :)  
>Quiero agradecer a una lectora (<strong>Black Eyes Shadow<strong>) por corregirme algunos errores que tenía la historia. También quiero aclarar que el partido de Béisbol que aparece al principio del capitulo, no es el mismo que en crepúsculo; por lo tanto no aparecerá ni James ni Victoria. Esto está ubicado después de la graduación de bella como dice el summary. Y tal vez Ron reacciona algo raro con Edward, pero más adelante se aclarará por qué.

**¿Reviews? **

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. 

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y J. K. ROWLING. 


	2. Reencuentro

CROSSOVER! Harry Potter ~ Twilight

Summary: Isabella swan nunca fue en verdad alguien normal. Después de su graduación; Harry se pone en contacto con ella diciéndole que el mundo mágico ya es seguro para todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse los Cullen que Bella no es quien parece ser? ¿Qué en realidad ella no es hija de Charlie, sino que es la gemela del elegido, hija de James y Lily Potter?

**Atención:**_ Éste capi puede ser algo deprimente al principio, pues Bella se entera lo que la guerra causó; pero prometo que después todo pasará y será un fic de humor como prometí :)_

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo dos: Reencuentro.**

Isabella bajó rápidamente de la espalda de su hermano y caminó hasta Ron.

-Esto es simple: Todos deben tocar al mismo tiempo éste objeto –el mago levantó una vieja zapatilla muy vieja al parecer.-, llamado "Traslador". Luego apareceremos en Hogsmeade.

-¿Hogsmeade?-preguntó Rosalie. Ella había viajado por todo el mundo, no podía creer que haya un lugar que no conociera.

-Es una ciudad mágica, no muggle.-contestó Harry.

Los vampiros se acercaron sin entender y se miraron, precavidos.

-A la de tres.-dijo Carlisle. –Uno, dos, tres.-Rápidamente, los siete vampiros tocaron la zapatilla, y algunos incluso cerraron los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen?-murmuró Bella, confundida.

-Dijo que lo toquemos al mismo tiempo.-contestó Edward, abriendo los ojos.

Bella y Harry tocaron el calzado, sonriendo.

-En tres, dos…

De repente, el suelo se desvaneció bajo ellos y se sintieron algo mareados. Y luego, los siete cayeron al piso de roca, golpeándose; pero al ser vampiros, no sintieron nada.

Harry, Ron y Bella cayeron de pie, acostumbrados a éstos viajes.

-¡BELLA!-grito alguien, dejando sordos a Harry y Ron.

Una muchacha castaña se acercaba corriendo. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Bella, quien casi pierde el equilibrio; de no ser porque su novio la sostuvo.

-¡Hermione! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás altísima!

-¡Y tú! ¡Estás igual!

-¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Dónde está el resto? ¡Quiero verlos a todos!-pidió Bella, y ambas chicas se separaron.

-No puedo creer que te vea de nuevo. ¡Pasó tanto tiempo!-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Y me lo dices a mí…-rió ella, limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga.- ¿Cómo les fue todo? ¿Hace cuanto que terminó la guerra?

-¡Hace medio año! Pero no podíamos buscarte todavía, Mcgonagall nos lo impidió. ¡Hay tanto que contarte, Bells!-la castaña soltó a su amiga, y recién entonces Bella vio el ejercito que había detrás de ella.

-¡Neville! ¡Ginny! ¡Luna! –exclamó Bella, corriendo al encuentro de todos.

Allí se encontraban, bloqueando la entrada a las Tres Escobas: Neville, Luna, Ginny, George, Bill, la señora y el señor Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Jonhson, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Seamous Finnigan, e incluso la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡Oh, Dios, cómo los extrañé! No pasaba un día sin que me acuerde de todos ustedes.-decía Bella, entre besos y abrazos.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Bella notó que algo faltaba.

-¿No sienten que falta… algo? –preguntó, mirando a todos. De repente, su mirada se detuvo sobre George. - ¡Oh, claro, cómo no me di cuenta! ¿Dónde está Fred? –dijo Bella entre risas.

De pronto las risas se apagaron, y todos los rostros se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-preguntó ella, asustada.

-Bella, Fred… él… murió en la batalla contra Voldemort. –susurró Hermione. Angelina abrazó a George, quien era el más entristecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo, quién…. Quién pudo hacer tal cosa…? –dijo Bella, completamente desesperada. –Es imposible, ¡Fred era un gran luchador!

-Bella, por favor… George está aquí y aún no logra superarlo.-susurró de nuevo la castaña.

-No, no… yo… necesito saberlo. ¿Quién más?-tartamudeó Bella, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, si empezamos a enumerar… -comenzó Harry, llevándose a su hermana aparte.-Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Cedric, Hedwig, Ojoloco Moody, Colin y Crabbe. –concluyó Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos, y apenas si Bella podía oírlo hablar.

-No… no puede ser cierto…-Isabella jamás se había sentido tan devastada.

Si el ver partir a Edward la había desmoronado, esto sin duda iba a matarla. Sus amigos… su padrino, sus profesores… Dumbledore… De repente, todo se volvió negro. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue a Edward, Ron y Harry gritando su nombre, y un par de manos que la sostuvieron.

-No debes aplicar ningún hechizo o poción, Harry. Ella estará bien. Imagínate, nosotros pudimos asumirlo de a poco; en cambio ella llega y se entera de la muerte de sus amigos y conocidos. –decía Hermione.

-Pero de verdad, no se como se lo tomará. Cuando nosotros… eh… tuvimos inconvenientes, Bella se deprimió muchísimo. No estoy seguro de qué pasará ahora. –dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

Pronto Bella abrió los ojos, y Edward la ayudó a levantarse. Se dio cuenta que ahora estaban en la tan conocida Madriguera, y eso le cambió un poco el humor.

-¿Estás bien, Bells?-preguntó Carlisle, tomando el pulso de su mano derecha.

-Claro que si.-murmuró, y apartó su mano.

_Ya habrá tiempo para llorar después, _se dijo Bella, y se levantó con la ayuda de George, que le tendió una mano.

-Díganme que estamos en la madriguera.-murmuró Bella, recorriendo con la vista el lugar.

-No, si estamos en Hogwarts.-bromeó George. Al menos se lo veía un poco más animado.

-Oh, es tan hermoso este lugar… Me trae tantos recuerdos…-susurró ella, sonriendo. Luego se volteó hacia Harry.

-Bien: Cuéntenme todo.-ordenó, y los cuatro amigos se sentaron en la mesa. Emmett carraspeó, llamando la atención.

-Ehh… Vampiros ignorados aquí…-murmuró. Bella se volteó hacia él.

-Lo siento Emm, pero hace cuatro años que no estoy aquí. Ha habido una guerra mágica, ¿sabes? Si quieren puedo devolverlos a casa.-dijo Isabella, mirando a su familia vampiro.

-Claro Bella, lo entendemos.-dijo Esme, y le besó la frente maternalmente.-Devuélvenos a casa. Luego podrás contarnos todo.

-Gracias, Esme. Gracias a todos. Prometo que volveré por la noche…

-Yo los llevaré.-murmuró Luna, y se aferró al brazo de Alice.-Necesito que todos me toquen.

Edward estaba a punto de acercarse a la rubia, cuando Isabella lo detuvo.

-Tú puedes quedarte.-le dijo. Edward sonrió, y los cullens desaparecieron.

Nuevamente, Harry tomó la palabra, y comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que dejó a Bella en casa de René, luego del primer desafío del torneo de los Tres Magos.

Al finalizar su historia, la señora Weasley les sirvió unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla. A Edward le pareció raro al principio, pero luego se enamoró de su sabor.

-Peque, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-dijo Ron de repente, y Edward se tensó.

-Claro que sí. Edward, quédate con Harry un momento, por favor…-pidió la bruja, y su novio aceptó; no sin antes desafiar con la mirada al pelirrojo.

Ron la tomó del brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba. Una vez seguros dentro de su habitación, el pelirrojo se volvió para hablarle.

-Ahora, Isabella Lily Potter, cuéntame todo. ¿Acaso él uso un filtro de amor? –dijo, señalando hacia abajo, donde estaba la cocina.

-¡Pues claro que no! El pensó que bromeaba cuando le dije que era una bruja.-dijo Bella, entre risas.

-¿Entonces? ¡Él es un vampiro, por Merlín santísimo!

-¡Ya lo sé! Y espera un segundo.-Bella sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta. –_Insonorus._

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Cómo una familia entera de vampiros puede estar contigo sin matarte? ¿Acaso TÚ los hechizaste? Espera, ¿Una familia? ¿Acaso no era que los vampiros eran solitarios? ¡Y de ojos rojos!-Ron iba conectando ideas en su cabeza mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Bella.

-Calma Ron, espera. –Pidió ella, y él obedeció.-Escúchame, cabeza de rata. Ellos no son vampiros comunes; son de la clase "vegetariana". Es decir que no se alimentan de humanos, sino de…

-¿Vegetales?-interrumpió Ron, ganándose un golpe.

-¡Claro que no, tonto! Por Merlín Ron, pensé que eras más inteligente. Se alimentan de animales. Edward y yo nos amamos, y… estamos comprometidos.-confesó. A pesar que ya se los había presentado, temía de la reacción del pelirrojo cuando le diga que planeaba convertirse en un vampiro ella también.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y entonces, qué querías saber?

-Nada. Creo que quería un momento contigo, ¿sabes? Te extrañé muchísimo.-dijo el mago, abrazando a su amiga.

-Yo también, Ronald. –se burló ella. –Pero quisiera saber por qué desmayaste a Edward hoy.

Ron se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y le dio la espalda.

-Supongo que fueron celos. Ya sé que lo nuestro pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero… no sé. Y aunque ahora yo esté con Herm…-el pelirrojo se detuvo de un golpe, pero Isabella ya había captado la idea.

-¡Estás saliendo con Hermione!-gritó ella, emocionada.-Eso quiere decir que Harry me debe diez galeones. ¡Oh Ron, no puedo creerlo! ¿Hace cuanto? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

-Calla Bella…-murmuró él, sonrojado.-Fue después de la guerra.

Y así el pelirrojo le relató su historia, poniéndose cada vez más rojo; mientras que Bella se reía de él.

-Eres tan tierno, Ron… Hermione tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. –comentó Bella.

-Y edward también. Aunque sea un chupasangre asqueroso y sin alma.-agregó él, como sin querer.

-Basta Ron. Deja a Edward en paz, ¿Quieres?

-Está bien.-dijo él, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. De repente se percató del collar que Bella tenía colgado.-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto.-dijo él, tomándolo entre sus dedos.- ¿Todavía lo tienes? Creí que lo arrojarías a la basura a la menor oportunidad.

Bella se desprendió el collar que Ron le había regalado en tercero, y lo giró entre sus dedos. Era simplemente una cadenita dorada con un dije de corazón; que dentro tenía una foto de ellos dos, con Harry y Hermione.

-¿Cómo podría? Jamás me lo quité. Y mira si he tenido que hacer malabares para que Edward nunca lo abra, o me descubriría.-comentó ella, recordando las miles de veces que Edward había intentado abrirlo.

-Es algo muy dulce de tu parte.-comentó él, volviendo a colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Bella. –Pero creo que debemos bajar o Edward podría venir a buscarte…

-Claro. Pero antes… ¿Acaso tú tiraste el brazalete que yo te había regalado?-preguntó ella.

Ron alzó la mano y se arremangó la manga, mostrando la pulsera que Bella le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Bella sonrió.

Ambos brujos bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Harry y Edward conversando animadamente.

-Y odia que le regalen cosas para su cumpleaños. –decía Harry.

-¡YA-LO-SÉ!-contestó Edward separando las palabras exageradamente. - El año anterior le ofrecí un auto y casi me asesina. ¡Y eso que yo soy el vampiro, no ella!-contestó, entre risas.

-¿Disculpa?-inquirió Bella, caminando hacia su prometido.

El día se les pasó rápido a todos. Aunque Bella no quería contar mucho de su vida en Forks, los demás se la pasaron hablando de los años escolares que ella se había perdido.

-Bien, aquí está lo más importante: Las clases comienzan en una semana.-dijo Hermione cuando se hizo un segundo de silencio. Todos la miraban entusiasmados; pero Bella no entendía nada.

-¿Clases? ¡Pero si ustedes ya tendrían que haber terminado Hogwarts! –exclamó ella, pensando que estaban bromeando.

-No Bella, ¿No recuerdas lo que te contamos? Ninguno de nosotros terminó. Y ahora que Hogwarts está lista para recibir a los estudiantes de nuevo, decidimos volver para terminar la escuela. ¿Quisieras inscribirte con nosotros?-le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Bella se encontraba perdida, pero Edward estaba paralizado. Según lo que había escuchado, Hogwarts era una escuela "pupila", y tampoco era muy segura que digamos.

¿Cómo iba a enviar al amor de su vida, a su oveja indefensa a una escuela llena de peligros donde no podría cuidarla ni protegerla? Y ni hablar de lo mucho que la iba a extrañar. ¿Cómo resistiría?

La mente de Isabella no viajaba muy lejos de la de su prometido. Casi podía recordar el dolor que le provocó estar lejos de Edward. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver con su familia real, al lugar donde pertenecía, para vivir las miles de aventuras que le esperaban; o quedarse con su prometido y su familia vampira, convertirse en vampiro y pretender que no es una bruja?

…..

¡Hello people of the world! ¿Cómo les va?

Acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. En el próximo se definirá la trama real de esta historia; que espero que sea de su agrado. Y sino… AVADA KEDABRA!

Como sea, espero no tener errores esta vez.

Una última cosita: ¿Algún corazón noble quisiera ayudarme a avanzar en Pottermore? Resulta que me regalaron una cuenta y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Avancé hasta el último capítulo de HP y la piedra filosofal, pero ahí me quede. ¿Cómo paso al siguiente libro?

HELP!

Espero sus reviews :)

Con amor, Sofía de Lautner.~


	3. Decisión y Respuesta

CROSSOVER! Harry Potter ~ Twilight

Summary: Isabella swan nunca fue en verdad alguien normal. Después de su graduación; Harry se pone en contacto con ella diciéndole que el mundo mágico ya es seguro para todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse los Cullen que Bella no es quien parece ser? ¿Qué en realidad ella no es hija de Charlie, sino que es la gemela del elegido, hija de James y Lily Potter?

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo tres: Decisión**

-¿Bella? ¡Oye, Bella!-exclamó Ron, sacudiendo su mano frenéticamente frente a la bruja, que seguía sin reaccionar.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejes pensar en paz.-comentó Edward, atrapando la mano del pelirrojo.

De repente, ambos estaban liquidándose con la mirada y de pie, uno de cada lado de la mesa. Harry pudo ver cómo Ron sostenía firmemente su varita, y como Edward cerraba su puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían aún más blancos de lo que ya eran.

-Oigan, oigan… Cálmense…-murmuró Hermione, parándose también, y tratando de separarlos.

Entonces, Bella salió de su trance.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se dio cuenta del enfrentamiento de miradas entre Ron y Edward, y se levantó de un salto, alarmada. Por más poder que tenga Ron, No llegaría a decir el maleficio sin que Edward le quebrara una mano. -¡Edward, suéltalo!

Edward reaccionó también. Liberó al pelirrojo, y se alejó un paso como si intentara calmarse. Ron miró a su amiga.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a Hogwarts?

Isabella lo miró. Edward lo miró. Todos lo miraron. Hermione lo enterró tres metros bajo tierra con su mirada.

-Ron, te prometo que lo pensaré. Hoy mismo, antes que termine el día te enviaré una lechuza con mi respuesta.-dijo Bella.

-¿Una lechuza? ¿Dónde planeas irte?-inquirió Harry, viendo una separación pronta. Otra vez iba a perder a su hermana…

-Debo volver a la mansión Cullen. Ellos me están esperando. Les voy a contar todo lo que pasó en verdad y pensaré muy bien sobre esto. –dijo ella, caminando hacia su hermano. –Volveré por la mañana. Bueno, en realidad, tendrás que ir a buscarme. Todavía no puedo aparecerme, ¿Recuerdas?

Harry apartó su mirada. No quería que Bella note cuánto le dolía separarse de ella.

-Está bien. –comentó.

-Yo los llevaré.-dijo Ron rápidamente.

-No, deja que yo lo haga.-pidió Harry. Ron asintió, y Edward suprimió una sonrisa. Obviamente, prefería mil veces al inofensivo hermano de Bella que a ese pelirrojo que, al parecer, lo odiaba sin razón alguna.

Bella fue a abrazar a Hermione y Ginny. Las dos sonreían porque sabían que Bella no tardaría más de una hora en enviar una lechuza.

-Bella, te enviaré mi lechuza ahora mismo así podrás avisarnos cuando quieras. –ofreció Hermione.

Isabella asintió y caminó hacia Ron, que se mantenía apartado. Sólo hizo falta que ella lo mirara, para que Ron se arrojara a sus brazos.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que ese estúpido sanguijuelas te obligue a algo. Si quieres venir a Hogwarts, sólo hazlo.-susurró a su oído. Aunque Edward lo oyó, no hizo nada. Bella asintió.

-Estaré de vuelta, lo juro. –dijo ella, tomando la mano de su gemelo. Edward apoyó la suya en el hombro del elegido, y los tres desaparecieron enseguida.

En la madriguera reinó el silencio nuevamente, mientras los tres que todavía estaban allí se quedaban mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido, como si esperaran que Bella vuelva diciendo que se había olvidado algo.

En la mansión Cullen, todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Los gemelos y el vampiro llegaron rápidamente. Harry abrazó a su hermana por un largo rato, y luego se fue. Y entonces Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido, llorando.

-¿Bella? ¡¿Bella! ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Edward. Los Cullens, alarmados, salieron a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Edward! ¡Nunca pensé… que todos ellos…! ¡Cómo pudieron matar a Sirius! ¡Y fred! ¡Es imposible, es imposible! Sirius ha sobrevivido a tanto… ¡Y lupin! Él era tan genial…

Edward llevó a su prometida hacia su habitación, y la recostó en la cama. Isabella lloró toda la noche, y más aún cuando la lechuza de Hermione aterrizó en la ventana.

Si el perder a Edward le había roto el corazón, ahora no sabía si podría recuperarse. Su amigo, Fred, el que nunca dejaba de hacerla sonreír, el que siempre se las ingeniaba para molestarla… él ya no estaba.

Su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, quien le contaba millones de anécdotas de James y Lilly, quien le regalaba siempre lo mejor que podía… él ya no estaba.

El mejor director de todos los tiempos, aquél que siempre sabía que decir, el mago más poderoso en la historia… él tampoco estaba.

Y así podía seguir. Y cada vez que los recordaba, se deprimía aún más. Edward simplemente la abrazaba, sin saber qué más hacer. Le recordaba a cuando Bella dejó a Jacob. Pero esta vez era mucho más grave, se podía notar.

A las ocho de la mañana del otro día, Bella se despertó algo angustiada.

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó Edward.

-Sí, lo siento mucho. –contestó Isabella, secándose las últimas lágrimas.-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto.

-Está bien Bella. Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas volver a Hogwarts?-inquirió Edward, nervioso. Bella contestó sin duda alguna.

-Sí. Pero sólo si tú y los cullen vienen conmigo.

Edward se sorprendió. Realmente, de todas las posibilidades que habían cruzado su mente, ninguna incluía a su familia y a Bella en Hogwarts. Es decir, ¿Cómo pretendía hacer que siete vampiros ingresen a una escuela de magia? Además, ¿De donde se alimentarían?

-Pero Bella…-comenzó Edward, intentando no decepcionarla.

-Pero nada. Estoy segura que Mcgonagall lo entenderá. Y a Harry no le importará. En el bosque hay animales de los que alimentarse, y si no, pueden salir de los territorios del colegio para buscar algo. No es muy difícil. Es más, se lo diré ahora mismo a Harry y Mcgonagall.-anunció ella rebuscando en su mochila. Sacó un pergamino, y se sentó en el escritorio de Edward.

-Mierda, me dejé la tinta en mi casa. ¿Tienes alguna lapicera por ahí?-pidió Bella. Edward le alcanzó una sin articular palabra y se quedó detrás de su prometida para leer lo que escribía.

"_Profesora Mcgonagall, le escribo para pedirle un gran favor. Usted ya conoce a mi nueva familia, los Cullen, y también sabrá que estoy comprometida con Edward. Sólo quería saber, si el año entrante podría inscribirme al último curso en Hogwarts, a pesar de haberme salteado unos cuantos… _

_Pero lo más importante, ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que Edward y su familia acudan al colegio conmigo? Ellos son "vegetarianos", por así decirlo. No se alimentan de humanos, sólo de animales. _

_De todas formas, se lo agradezco. _

_Isabella."_

Edward se sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuando firmas algo como "Isabella"?-preguntó mientras ella enrollaba el pergamino. Bella se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro pergamino.

-No lo sé. Mcgonagall siempre me dijo así.-contestó, y rebuscó en su mochila nuevamente.

Sacó un pequeño sobre rojo, lo dispuso sobre la mesa y hizo algo que Edward no alcanzó a ver. Luego se sentó, y comenzó a hablar.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, y quien sea que esté allí cuando escuchen esto. Les tengo una buena noticia: ¡Volveré a Hogwarts! Perdónenme por no enviar esto antes, estuve… emm... Haciendo algunas cosas. Pero sólo me inscribiré nuevamente si Edward y su familia vienen conmigo, y si Mcgonagall me deja entrar en el séptimo curso. Porque por si no lo habían notado, ¡Yo no completé mi cuarto año! Y mucho menos el quinto y el sexto. Así que no sé si podré volver. Me encantaría hacerlo, no saben cuánto añoro Hogwarts. Harry, ¿Todavía tienes nuestra Saeta de Fuego? Me gustaría dar una vuelta en ella. Y Hermione, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente. Y espero que si Mcgonagall dice que sí, me acompañen a comprar todo en el Callejón Diagon. Y tampoco me vendría mal una visita por la tienda de bromas. Hay un par de vampiros por aquí que necesitan un buen susto. Bueno, creo que no me queda más tiempo. Harry, ¿Podrías buscarme mañana? O tal vez podrían venir aquí. Hay un hermoso prado en el bosque perfecto para el Quidditch. ¡Los quiero mucho!

Y con esto, Bella cerró el sobre y se lo dio a la lechuza, junto con el pergamino.

-Llévalo a Mcgonagall y luego a Harry.-le dijo ella, y el animal desplegó vuelo.

-Bella, ¿Podrías explicarme que es todo eso que dijiste? Es decir, ayer escuché algo mientras tus amigos te contaban, y no pregunté para no sentirme tan… tonto. ¿Quiditch? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Edward.

-Lo siento, olvidé que tú no sabías nada. El quidditch es un deporte de magos, que se juega sobre escobas…-Y así Bella pasó todo el día contándole a Edward y los Cullen sobre su mundo.

-Bella, ¿De verdad este tal Voldemort tenía su alma dividida en siete y guardada en diferentes objetos?-preguntó Jasper.

-Sí. ¿No me crees?

-No, claro que si… Después de que me hiciste bailar como un loco y dejaste calvo a Emmett, creo que cualquiera te creería.

-¿Qué es eso que dijiste hoy, sobre una tienda de bromas?-recordó Edward de repente. –Dijiste que algunos vampiros necesitaban unas buenas bromas…

-Bueno, ustedes-dijo la morocha, señalando a Emmett y Jasper.-viven gastándome bromas, y yo no tenía forma de vengarme. Pero ahora que ya saben quién soy, creo que un par de artículos de las tiendas de bromas del mundo mágico no les vendrían mal.

-¡Pero eso no se vale! ¡No puedes quitarnos el cabello de nuevo, Isabella!-gritó Emmett, y salió disparado.

Justo en ese instante la lechuza de Hermione atravesó la ventana y se posó en la mesa delante de Bella. Traía dos cartas, una que Bella ya conocía, y otra más pequeña pero igualmente prolija. Desató las dos y leyó primero la más pequeña, dejando el sobre más grande al alcance de Edward.

Abrió la carta y leyó:

"_Bella:_

_Por supuesto que recibiremos con gusto a tu familia. Sé sobre ellos y sus costumbres alimenticias, así que son recibidos en Hogwarts. Pero deberán pasar la ceremonia de selección, aunque no asistan a las clases. Depende de la casa que les toque, es donde dormirán. Si ellos quieren, pueden asistir a cualquier clase, pero comenzando del primer año._

_Respecto a tu petición, creo que puedo dejar que comiences el séptimo año aunque te hayas salteado gran parte del cuarto, el quinto y el sexto. Pero quedará en tu responsabilidad leer los libros y trabajos de tus compañeros, para ponerte al corriente. Si no apruebas el año, deberás volver a cuarto. _

_Los esperamos el uno de septiembre en King's cross._

_Atentamente, Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería."_

-¡Esto es genial!-exclamó Bella.- ¡Mcgonagall los aceptó en Hogwarts! ¡Y a mí también!

Pero Edward estaba entretenido leyendo la carta de aceptación que todo alumno recibía antes de comenzar el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde compras todo esto?-preguntó.

-En el callejón Diagon, ya te lo había dicho hoy.-contestó ella.

-¿Nosotros deberemos usar túnicas también?-inquirió Jasper.

-No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sí.

-¡Oh Dios!-dijo el rubio, y dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Jasper?

-¡Alice enloquecerá! ¡Imagínatelo!-exclamó, negando con la cabeza.

Mientras Edward trataba de no reír, una lechuza color gris entró y se ubicó junto a la de Hermione. Traía un pequeño vociferador, que Bella se apresuró en abrir.

Los vampiros observaron atentos al sobre cuando comenzó a hablar, con la voz de Harry.

-¡Bella!-gritaron varias voces a la vez.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!-gritó Ron.

-Casi nos morimos cuando la lechuza no llegaba. ¡Harry quería irte a buscar!-exclamó Hermione.

-Es que ustedes son muy histéricos.-comentó la voz de George.

-Sólo queríamos decirte que Mcgonagall se comunicó con nosotros diciéndonos que obviamente serías aceptada en Hogwarts. –dijo Luna, con voz somnolienta.

-Pero preguntó por la familia de Edward. –Añadió Harry.-Y nosotros queríamos saber, ¿Cómo son? ¿Son peligrosos? ¿Piensas que es una buena idea traerlos a Hogwarts?

-He estado leyendo sobre los vampiros. Son muy satánicos y peligrosos. ¿Porqué crees que ellos son distintos?-se escuchó a Hermione.

-Bueno basta chicos, se nos acaba el tiempo.-comentó Ron.

-Es cierto. Iremos por ti mañana Belly Bells.-dijo George entre risas.

-¡No la llames así!-contestó Ron. Isabella imaginó la situación y no pudo evitar reír.

-Oh… el pequeño Ronnie sigue enamorado de Belly Bells, ¿Verdad?-dijo Ron, y acto seguido, se oyó un fuerte golpe y un quejido. Bella se sonrojó, no planeaba decirle nada a Edward sobre Ron y ella.

-Bueno Bella, estaremos allí por la mañana. ¡Es genial poder tenerte de vuelta!-dijo Ginny, quien casi no había hablado.

-¡Te queremos, peque!-gritaron todos al unísono. Luego, el vociferador se rompió en miles de pedacitos, ante la atónita mirada de los vampiros.

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquirió Jasper.

-Es un vociferador como el que yo les envié esta mañana.-contestó ella. Juntó los restos y los tiró en el tacho de basura, evitando la mirada de Edward.

-¿Bella? –inquirió su prometido de repente. Jasper, Carlisle y Esme desaparecieron de la cocina.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre tú y Ron?

…...

Y así es como termina otro capítulo (:

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se imaginan a los Cullen en Hogwarts? ¿Y qué casas creen que les tocarán?

Quería pedir, si alguna quiere; **necesito una fan de HP experta**; para que me ayude. Porque por si no lo sabían, no terminé los libros todavía. ¿Quién se ofrece? ¡Porfa!

Bueno, para las demás lectoras, **¿En qué casas les gustaría ver a los Cullen?** ¡Y prepárense! Porque en el futuro, (no se bien en qué capítulo) aparecerá un nuevo personaje que todas conocen muy bien. ¿Quién creen que sea?

Porfis, si pueden publicar mi fic en algunas páginas, o recomendárselo a sus amigas, me ayudarían un montón.

See you letter ;)


	4. Ceremonia de Selección

CROSSOVER! Harry Potter ~ Twilight

Summary: Isabella swan nunca fue en verdad alguien normal. Después de su graduación; Harry se pone en contacto con ella diciéndole que el mundo mágico ya es seguro para todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse los Cullen que Bella no es quien parece ser? ¿Qué en realidad ella no es hija de Charlie, sino que es la gemela del elegido, hija de James y Lily Potter?

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cuatro: Ceremonia de selección **

-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre tú y Ron?-dijo.

Simple pregunta, compleja respuesta. Bella dudó unos segundos, apoyada en la mesada de la cocina, de espaldas a Edward.

-¡Oh Dios, voy a matar a George!-murmuró de repente, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-Es sólo que… Ron y yo estuvimos de novios. Casi desde el segundo año. No fue nada serio, teníamos doce años; pero con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando. El día que Harry me llevó con René, Ron y yo ya estábamos separados hace una semana. Por eso cuando llegué a Forks estaba completamente deprimida. Los extrañaba a sobremanera, a todos, pero en especial a Ron.-explicó ella.

Bella obvió lo que había pasado a principio del cuarto año. Ron y ella se habían encontrado a orillas del lago negro, y se habían jurado amor eterno. Aunque sólo fue una promesa de niños, Bella era muy madura para su edad y lo tomó en serio. Es por esa razón que la separación le había pegado tan fuerte.

De todas formas, al parecer el tiempo había curado las heridas de ambos, por lo que ahora eran muy buenos amigos, y se querían, pero de una forma fraternal. Ellos amaban tenerse el uno al otro, como hermanos.

-No era para tanto. Sólo quería saber.-comentó Edward, abrazando a su prometida.-Además, ahora no importa. Dentro de muy poco tiempo serás la señora de Cullen.-susurró, y la vergüenza de Bella desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

El día se pasó rápido, entre historias sobre el mundo mágico y amenazas que involucraban las mejores bromas de la tienda del callejón Diagon. Bella sentía que nunca había hablado tanto en presencia de los Cullen, e incluso hasta Rosalie parecía interesada. Se pasaron la tarde hablando, mientras Bella contaba sus anécdotas y ellos imaginaban lo que iba a suceder, y sugerían en qué casas podrían estar.

Por la mañana, Isabella tenía su baúl semi lleno. Aún le faltaban las túnicas, los libros, y porqué no, tal vez una escoba nueva.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron frente a la mansión sonriendo a más no poder.

-¿Listos?-inquirió Harry hacia la familia Cullen.

-¡Listos!-exclamó Emmett, saltando.

Ron le dirigió una mirada extraña. Bella se acercó a su amigo y murmuró:

-Emmett se llevará muy bien con George, te lo aseguro. Lástima que él no pueda venir a Hogwarts con nosotros.

-Oh, descuida. Lo veremos siempre en Hogsmeade.

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de magos y brujas, como siempre. Algunos se alejaban de los Cullens, porque sí los reconocían como vampiros. Otros tantos, ni siquiera los notaron.

Luego de un día lleno de risas, compras, recuerdos, anécdotas, y preguntas un tanto "muggles" de parte de la familia vampiro, Bella y el resto se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen.

-¿Edward, puedo hablar contigo un segundo a solas?-inquirió Bella mientras Alice llevaba a Ron, Hermione y Harry a recorrer la estancia.

-Claro amor.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Edward, y Bella cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo quería saber como te sientes con todo esto. Es decir, hace unos días estaba todo tan… "normal", si se puede decir, y ahora están a punto de ingresar conmigo a Hogwarts. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Porque si no lo estás, no iré.-dijo ella, aunque sabía que mentía.

-Bella, claro que estoy de acuerdo. Yo te seguiré a donde sea que vallas, no importa donde. Y estoy dispuesto a todo mientras seas feliz.-contestó Edward, con total sinceridad.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-¡Claro que no! Aunque siento que ya no tengo que protegerte tanto. Siempre supe que eras especial.-contestó él, abrazándola.

-Sólo una cosa más.-dijo ella luego de un momento.- ¿Pueden quedarse por esta noche aquí? Han pasado tres años, Edward. Tres años sin mi familia. Sé que para ti no es nada, pero…

-Bella, Bella-interrumpió él.-Claro que pueden quedarse. Y si quieres decirles a tus otros amigos, estará bien. Carlisle acaba de escuchar esto y dijo que cuantos más seamos, mejor. De paso podremos conocerlos.

-Eres, sin duda alguna, la mejor persona que existe en mi vida. Luego de mi hermano, por supuesto.-añadió entre risas.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Luna, Ginny y George aparecieron con un par de bolsas de dormir. Hermione, Bella y Luna prepararon la cena, mientras George le enseñaba un par de bromas a Emmett, y Emmett le enseñaba otras cuantas también. Harry y Edward se pasaron la noche hablando de Bella, un poco riéndose, otras seriamente. Ron y Jasper se divirtieron jugando al ajedrez mágico que George había traído, y Jasper no pudo creer haber perdido. Esme y Carlisle miraban todo enternecidos, como si los amigos de Bella fueran nuevos integrantes de la familia. Rosalie observaba algo recelosa la situación, pero a veces no podía evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de George y Emmett. Ginny se la pasó hablando con Alice de las últimas tendencias, una del mundo muggle y otra del mundo mágico. Para sorpresa –y horror—de Ginny, a Alice no le gustaron para nada las túnicas.

-¿Qué harás en Hogwarts, entonces? Es obligatorio usar las túnicas.-le dijo Ginny.

-Lo superaré. O eso creo.-contestó ella, dejando sorprendido a Jasper por la tranquilidad con la que lo estaba tomado.

En un momento, cuando creyeron que nadie los veía, Ron le dio un rápido beso a Hermione, y George quedó con la boca abierta.

Luego miró hacia arriba, y murmuró muy despacio:

-Te dije que terminarían juntos, Freddie.

-Carlisle, gracias por dejar que ellos estén aquí. Algún día te lo pagaré.-le dijo Bella, mientras servían la comida.

-Ni lo sueñes Bella, ya sabes que ahora eres parte de la familia, y todo lo que es nuestro es tuyo, como esta casa.-contestó él sonriendo.

-No puedo esperar a conocer el tan famoso "Hogwarts"-murmuró Edward hacia Bella, ya sentados en la mesa, mientras observaban a Ron devorarse todo.

-Te encantará. Y no hagas caso a los que te digan algo sobre Cedric Diggory.-comentó la morocha sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que eres muy, muy, demasiado parecido. –comentó sin mirarlo, dejando al vampiro lleno de intriga.

Las semanas volaban cuando todos estaban juntos. Los vampiros y los magos jamás se habían llevado mejor. Un día habían salido a montar en escoba en el claro de Edward y Bella, y Emmett se había caído de la escoba, Rosalie había insultado a Ron por haberlo dejado caer y Bella había tirado a Edward. Harry había reconocido ante la familia Cullen que Bella podía ser muy patosa sobre tierra, pero era un As en el vuelo.

Al fin, el día tan esperado llegó. Los nervios recorrían las paredes de la mansión Cullen, con todos corriendo a empacar sus cosas, buscando sus boletos, recordando lo que no habían empacado todavía, tratando de que Alice no llevara su placard entero, y miles de cosas más.

Al fin, cuando estuvieron listos, se trasladaron hasta la estación de King's Cross en los distintos autos Cullen, y comenzaron a andar hacia el anden 9¾, arrastrando las maletas ante la sorprendida mirada de los muggles que recorrían el lugar.

-Bella, te repito que no existe en andén 9¾.-decía Edward, cuando llegaron a los andenes 9 y 10.

-Sólo sígueme, ¿Quieres?-contestó ésta, y se lanzó a correr hacia el paredón. Y edward la vio desaparecer ante sus propios ojos, para luego seguirla.

Hogwarts fue mejor de lo que los vampiros esperaban. Aunque a ellos les hubiera gustado realizar el paseo por el lago como todos los de primer año, se resignaron a montar en los carruajes, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que veían. Al entrar, el profesor Flitwick recibió a los alumnos de primer año, y los guió junto a los Cullen al tan conocido salón por donde todos habían pasado antes de la selección.

Bella se detuvo dos segundos para despedirse de Edward.

-Edward, tranquilízate ¿Sí? Todo estará bien. Cuando digan tu nombre pasas al frente, ¿Entiendes? Te veré allá, y espero con toda mi alma que quedes en Gryffindor, de verdad.-le dijo, luego de despedirse con un beso rápido y seguir a sus amigos hacia el gran comedor.

Todo el mundo recibía a Harry felicitándolo, al igual que a Ron y Hermione. Bella se sentía como una tonta, pero trató de parecer tranquila y los siguió hasta la mesa de su casa; ignorando los saludos de la gente hacia su hermano.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y entró el profesor Flitwick seguido de todos los nuevos alumnos. Al fondo, venían los Cullen, resaltando entre las cabezas de los de primero, y vistiendo las túnicas que se habían puesto en el tren. Alice parecía a punto de montar una rabieta, pero su rostro quedó fascinado al ver el techo del lugar, lleno de velas flotantes y con una noche llena de estrellas, como si estuviera abierto al exterior.

Flitwick puso el banquillo al frente y al tan conocido sombrero de selección* en él. Mcgonagall miraba todo atentamente. Casi parecía fuera de lugar allí, sentada en el lugar de Dumbledore.

El sombrero inició su canción, para sorpresa de los nuevos estudiantes, y luego de una gran ovación; la ceremonia dio comienzo.

-Cuando diga su nombre, pasen al frente por favor.- indicó Flitwick.

Varios alumnos fueron llamados, y repartidos en distintas casas. Isabella no prestó mucha atención, sólo la suficiente como para saber que en Gryffindor había tres nuevos miembros. Luego, llegó el turno de los vampiros.

-Cullen, Alice.-dijo, y en el lugar se produjo un murmullo general cuando ella avanzó y se sentó, con el sombrero tapándole la mitad de su cara.

-¡Ravenclaw!-gritó luego de unos segundos.

Isabella no pudo evitar su decepción, al saber que no estaría en la misma casa que ella. Debería haberlo supuesto. Alice corrió hacia Luna sonriente, y el salón se llenó de murmullos de nuevo.

-¡Cullen, Carlisle!-esta vez, los murmullos fueron más audibles. ¿Qué hacía una persona tan adulta en la ceremonia de selección?

-¡Ravenclaw!-exclamó el sombrero, luego de apenas rozar su rubia cabeza. Al parecer, Malfoy iba a tener competencia este año respecto al cabello.

-¡Cullen, Edward!-llamó Flitwick. Los nervios de Bella acrecentaron, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward esté en Gryffindor. Las mujeres del salón comenzaron a hablar en susurros; seguramente sobre la impactante apariencia del vampiro.

El sombrero tardó más de lo necesario, hasta que al fin, exclamó ¡Gryffindor!, y Bella y Harry se levantaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Ron bufó, enfadado.

-¡Cullen, Emmett!-el aludido se sobresaltó y corrió hacia el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos. Era obvio que lo había echo adrede, sólo para divertirse de las caras que pusieron todos al verlo correr de esa forma. El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza al igual que siempre, y tardo unos segundos en decidirse, antes de gritar decididamente ¡Gryffindor!

Ron se levantó y aplaudió de pie, al igual que Bella y Edward. El grandote caminó hacia ellos, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y divertir a todo el comedor.

-¡Cullen, Esme!-ella se dirigió hacia el banquillo sonriente, y se colocó el sombrero muy elegantemente. Para sorpresa de todos, el sombrero exclamó ¡Hufflepuff!, y Carlisle comenzó a quejarse internamente.

Varios alumnos fueron llamados luego, dejando a Alice y Jasper esperando en la fila de alumnos. Al fin, le llegó el turno a los Hale.

-¡Hale, Jasper!-el rubio avanzó rápidamente hacia el banquillo, y apenas tocó su cabeza cuando gritó ¡Gryffindor! Y otra vez la oleada de aplausos.

-¡Hale, Rosalie!-La rubia caminó con gesto de desprecio hacia el sombrero, pero no alcanzó ni a tocarla cuando exclamó ¡Slytherin!, dejando a Harry y Bella con la boca abierta.

-¿En slytherin? Bueno, supongo que debí imaginarlo.-comentó la morocha, sonriendo un poco.

Luego que los últimos alumnos sean repartidos, Mcgonagall se puso de pie, y el silencio se instaló en el lugar.

-Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos, a un nuevo año; en este nuevo Hogwarts. Como seguramente todos sabrán lo que hace poco sucedió aquí; y lamentamos muchísimo los inconvenientes. Pero más lamentamos la pérdida de personas tan especiales como nuestro tan amado director, y el profesor Snape, entre muchos tantos.-Bella vio como George bajaba la cabeza y ocultaba una lágrima.-Pero este año es un nuevo comienzo, tanto para los nuevos alumnos como para los que estuvieron presentes aquí cuando la guerra se desató. Este año, todo será olvidado, menos la memoria de aquellos que cayeron peleando por la salvación del mundo mágico. Y es un honor contar con las personas que ayudaron a que hoy estemos reunidos aquí, y que Voldemort-varios se estremecieron al oír esto.-ya no exista. Así que bienvenidos a este nuevo año, que promete ser mucho mejor que el anterior.-y con eso, una salva de aplausos llenó el lugar, algunos incluso estaban de pie. Bella le sonrió a su hermano, mientras todos lo felicitaban y le agradecían el haber destruido a Voldemort.

-Ahora, ¡A comer!-gritó Mcgonagall, y los platos de todos se llenaron de comida. Los cullens no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse, mientras Ron atacaba la comida como si fuera su última cena.

-¿Sabes Edward? Estuve pensando.-dijo Bella mientras se servía algo para comer. Ron la escuchó y comentó con la boca llena:

-Esfo no ef bueno.-y se ganó un golpe de parte de Hermione por mostrar su comida.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó edward, ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Ahora que estamos en Hogwarts, obtuviste lo que querías.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, la transformación tendrá que esperar un año más.-susurró Bella muy despacio, evitando que alguien la oiga. Edward sonrió.-Pero también la boda.

Jasper saltó.

-¿Qué? Bella, no puedes, no puedes posponer la boda. ¡Vamos! ¡Podremos hacerla aquí! ¡Si alice se entera, rodará mi cabeza!-dijo más alto de lo que pretendía. Media escuela se volteó a ver a Bella, que se sonrojó hasta sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

-¡Calla, Jasper!-murmuró, intentando esconderse.

-¿Casarte? ¡Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos nada?-dijo Hermione a los gritos, alertando a la otra mitad del comedor que no había escuchado. ¡La hermana de Harry Potter iba a casarse! Era una buena noticia, después de todo. ¿Con quién sería?

-¡Cállense!

-¡Pero esto es importantísimo! ¿Cuándo será? ¡Si no confiesas tendré que conseguir algo de veritaserum y obligarte!-dijo Ginny.

-Está bien, les diré, pero por Merlín ¡Dejen de gritar!-suplicó Bella sonrojada. –Planeaba casarme con Edward éste verano. Pero con esto de Hogwarts, es obvio que lo vamos a posponer.-dijo, en dirección a Alice que ya estaba haciendo un mohín.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Edward, eres muy afortunado.-dijo Neville, y le estrechó la mano al vampiro, para sorpresa de todos.-Llegas a lastimarla y te juro que te haré sufrir.-agregó en voz baja, atemorizando al vampiro.

La cena resultó divertida y satisfactoria. Ya cansados y rellenos de comida, todos se dirigieron a la sala común de cada casa, riendo y comentando sobre lo que no habían hablado todavía.

-Bella, me he dado cuenta que nunca cuentas qué es lo que hiciste en Forks. –dijo Hermione mientras subían las escaleras, y luego de que se hallan despedido de los chicos.

-Es cierto. Vamos, cuenta algo. ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?

…

Hello World! ¿Cómo están? Yo acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, prometiendo que a partir del próximo comienzan las aventuras.

Se preguntarán qué significa el asterisco al lado del sombrero seleccionador, y es sólo para que si alguna de ustedes sabe, si podría decirme qué sucedió con el sombrero luego de la guerra. Si fue destruido, bueno, supongan que alguien lo salvó porque si no, no sé cómo hacer la selección de casas. ¿Les gustaron las casas en las que quedaron los Cullen? Si creen que está mal, háganmelo saber por review, aunque no creo que lo cambie :D

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y muchos más. Lo que más me honra es que algunas me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, y les agradezco de verdad; porque es muy importante llegar a ese puesto. (Ya se, soy una exagerada. No importa)

See you letter XD


	5. De verdades y discusiones

**~ . LUMOS . ~**

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

Lectores! Por favor les ruego, si tienen un tiempito para ayudarme… ¿Podrían votar por mi en el poll que hay en el perfil de _/ u / 3466787 / _? ¡Es un concurso de fin de año! Las votaciones abren el 24, **Y si gano haré un one-shot de Bella y Ron antes que ella se valla a Forks**. Plis! (unan las letras y números a fanfiction . net y entren a votar :D)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cinco: De verdades y discusiones**

-Lo conocí en el instituto.-contestó Isabella, ingresando al cuarto junto con Hermione, Ginny y Luna. –Él era como una especie de antisocial. Al principio, pensé que cómo iban a estar Edward y su familia lejos de todos, es decir, nadie podría decirle que no a uno de ellos. Pero claro, eran vampiros, por eso se mantenían alejados del resto…

Y así se mantuvieron, toda la noche hablando sobre Bella y su corta vida en Forks. Cuando les confesó que Edward leía mentes, todas dijeron que debían cuidar sus pensamientos al estar cerca de él. Cuando llegó a la parte de James, las chicas casi se mueren de un infarto, pero luego se les olvidó con el heroico rescate de Edward. Cuando Bella les contó que Edward la había dejado, tuvieron que frenar a Hermione para que no vaya a buscarlo y asesinarlo.

-No quisiera saber cuál sería la reacción de Harry si se entera que te dejó así como así, en ese estado. –decía Hermione cuando lograron calmarla.

-Y la de ron…-murmuró Ginny, pero nadie la oyó.

Al llegar a la parte de Jacob, Isabella recordó que no se había despedido de Jacob.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo de pronto, ante la asustada mirada de las demás brujas. Bella hundió su rostro entre las manos, retorciéndose en su cama, llena de culpa.

-¿Qué sucede?-se alarmó Hermione.

-¡Jacob! ¡No le avisé que me iba! Oh no, seguro pensará que Edward me transformó o algo así… -comentó. Luego se levantó de un salto y salió hacia las escaleras.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas?-decía Ginny en susurros, siguiéndola junto a Hermione y Ginny.

-¡A buscarlo! ¡Edward! ¡Harry! ¡Ron!-iba diciendo Bella, caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-No te oirán.-dijo Hermione, justo cuando de una habitación asomaban las cabezas de Edward, Ron, Harry, Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Edward!-suspiró Bella, volviéndose a su prometido.- ¡Jacob! El no sabe que vine a Hogwarts. Pensará que… me… que me transformaste.-dijo ella susurrando.

-No importa, no puede hacer nada.-dijo Edward.

-¡El es mi amigo! ¡Tengo que enviarle una carta, algo! ¿Crees que lo dejen venir?-dijo Bella, esta vez hacia Ron y Harry. Emmett y Jasper habían desaparecido.

Harry y Ron se miraron, y Edward caminó hacia Bella.

-Puedes enviarle una carta, sí; pero no creo que lo dejen venir… Él es un hombre lobo, Bella.-dijo Edward.

-Y tú eres un vampiro. Además, nosotros tuvimos un hombre lobo como profesor en tercero, ¿Recuerdan? Sólo que ese sí era un lobo de verdad.-contestó Bella, recordando a Lupin con tristeza.

-Harry, ¿Tienes tu capa invisible?-preguntó Ron de repente. El elegido asintió, algo confuso.

-Bueno, préstasela a Bella. Peque, tú, Harry, Hermione y yo iremos a enviar esa carta. Mañana podríamos hablar con Mcgonagall sobre esto, aunque no creo que lo dejen venir. Ya sabes lo que piensa el ministerio, además, demasiado con que dejaron que siete vampiros entren aquí.-dijo Ron.

Harry se metió en la habitación y volvió al segundo, con la capa doblada. Ginny y Luna ya habían vuelto a su habitación. Hermione dijo que no quería problemas el primer día de clases, y a pesar de la tomada de pelo de Ron, se volvió al cuarto a dormir.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Edward de repente, señalando a Ron.

-¿Qué?

-¡Deja de pensar esas… cosas sobre tú y Hermione!-soltó. Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ante la atónita mirada de Bella.

-Vámonos ya.-dijo Ron para salir de paso. Harry tiró la capa sobre él, Ron y Hermione, mientras Edward miraba sorprendido como desaparecían bajo la herencia de James.

-¿Yo no puedo ir?-murmuró el vampiro. La cabeza de Bella asomó fuera de la capa.

-No entramos todos. Pero tú podrías seguirnos, nadie te vería. Es decir, si se acercan Filch o alguien `podrás esconderte fácilmente.

-No, no. Vayan ustedes. Yo los espero.-contestó Edward, pensando en cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Bella lo remplace por sus amigos. Pronto él quedaría olvidado, y ella viviendo su vida en paz.  
>Se metió en la habitación algo deprimido, mientras Bella, Ron y Harry caminaban hacia la lechucería con un pergamino y una pluma y tintero en la mano.<p>

-Bella, quería preguntarte algo.-dijo Harry.

-Lo que quieras.

-Verás, me he dado cuenta que amas a Edward demasiado. No te culpo, el amor es imposible de resistir. Pero, Bells, él es inmortal. ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando tú… envejezcas?

El silencio se hizo notar mientras doblaban en una esquina. De todas, todas las preguntas que podían hacerle… ¿Justo esa?

-¿Peque?-inquirió Ron cuando salieron fuera del castillo. Bella miró a Harry.

-Se los diré, ¿Está bien? Pero por favor, se los ruego, deben entenderme.

Harry y Ron asintieron, precavidos.

-Le pedí… -Bella buscaba las palabras indicadas, para no aterrar a su hermano y amigo.-Yo le pedí que me transformara… en vampiro.

El tintero cayó al suelo, derramando la tinta en el pasto; hasta que Bella lo recogió. Un pergamino se había impregnado en tinta, así que tendrían que usar los otros. Pero Ron y Harry seguían en estado de shock, mirando a Bella como si ya no fuera la que ellos conocían.

-¡En vampiro!-gritó Ron, aterrorizado, cuando salió de su trance.

-¿Y aceptó?-dijo Harry, aferrandose a esa última esperanza.

-Al principio no, no quería saber nada de eso. Pero yo seguí insistiendo, y él me dijo que me transformaría luego que me casara con él… Es decir, muy pronto. –contestó ella.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron salió de debajo de la capa y marchó furiosamente hasta el castillo, sin mirarla siquiera. Harry lo siguió, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras los ojos de Isabella se llenaban de lágrimas.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a su amigo y su gemelo, y caminó lo que faltaba hasta la lechucería, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se apoyó en un costado y comenzó a escribir, con la mano temblorosa.

"_Jake: _

_ Perdona por desaparecer. No te preocupes, todavía soy humana y planeo seguir así hasta el año entrante, creo. Y alégrate, porque ahora mi familia y mis amigos también se oponen a mi transformación. _

_ Te contaré todo mañana mediante un (vocife) correo especial. Lo entenderás todo. Si quieres contestar, escribe en un pergamino y dáselo a la lechuza. _

_ No te preocupes, Jake, estoy segura acá. Te quiero y espero verte pronto. No intentes que Charlie confiese, no te dirá nada porque no sabe nada. Mañana por la tarde, la lechuza estará allí de nuevo. (Envíala de vuelta). _

_Nos veremos pronto Jacob. _

_Cuídate._

_Isabella P."_

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató al pie de una de las lechuzas del colegio, mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga del pijama. El pergamino tenía toda la esquina derecha inferior azul por la tinta, y algunas manchas de lágrimas que se habían derramado de los ojos de Bella.

-Llévalo a la Push, en Forks.-murmuró Bella, y la lechuza se alejó volando.

Al día siguiente, Isabella se despertó con los ojos rojos todavía. Hermione, Luna, y Ginny estaban cambiándose ya, por lo que se levantó y las imitó, sin decir nada.

-Bella, más tarde seguirás contándonos sobre Forks, ¿Sí? No quiero ni saber la reacción que tendrían los chicos si se enteran que te protegimos de una guerra mágica, y tú te metes en una guerra de vampiros.-se rió Hermione, pero Bella ya había salido dando un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, cargando sus libros; cuando oyó dos voces muy conocidas hablando en la sala común y se detuvo a oírlas.

-…no podemos obligarla, Ron. Es su decisión.-decía Harry, sentado en un sillón mientras Ronald caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirarlo.

-¡Se quiere convertir en un monstruo chupasangre, Harry! ¡Ella es una hechicera, no una vampiro!-gritó el pelirrojo en dirección a Harry.

-¡Pero es su vida!

-No me interesa. No voy a dejar que ese idiota de Cullen le arruina la vida. ¡Tiene que haber una forma de impedirlo!

-No podemos entrometernos, Ron. Ron, ¡Escúchame! ¡Habla con ella antes de hacer algo! Tal vez te lo pueda explicar mejor. Además, no tienes ni idea de cómo se transforma uno en vampiro. Y ahora me iré a clases, y tú vendrás conmigo y no dirás de esto a nadie.-ordenó Harry, y tomando a Ron por el brazo, lo llevó fuera de la sala común.

La mañana se sucedió tranquila para Bella. Las clases tuvieron un toque especial hoy, porque cada profesor las iniciaba dando la bienvenida a todos y hablando sobre la guerra, por lo que fue un día emotivo. Sobre todo para Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Bella estaba separada del resto. Harry y Ron seguían sin hablarle, Hermione y Ginny al parecer estaban enojadas con ella por cómo las había tratado en la mañana; y los Cullen no aparecieron en todo el día.

Sólo cuando se dirigía al comedor, Edward apareció vistiendo la túnica de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo estás? –saludó, besándola en la coronilla.

-Terrible. Hoy es un día asqueroso.-contestó ella. Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, y Bella se dedicó a mordisquear lo primero que encontró.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Edward.

-Harry y Ron se enteraron que yo quería que tú me transformes. Hermione y Ginny se enojaron porque hoy me levanté de mal humor y no les hable. Y tú y tu familia no aparecieron en todo el día.-explicó ella.

-Sabía lo de Harry y Ron. Lo vi en sus mentes ayer por la noche, cuando volvieron. Ron está muy furioso contigo, pero ahora se muestra más relajado. Tal vez si vas a hablarle, te perdone. Harry piensa que si eso es lo que quieres, está bien mientras seas feliz. La verdad, Bella, adoro a tu hermano.-bromeó Edward, mientras analizaba el techo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Y hermione y Ginny?

-Ellas no están enojadas, sólo piensan que necesitas un tiempo a solas. Ve a hablar con ellas, y verás que no sucede nada.

-Estos son los momentos en los que agradezco tu don para leer mentes.-dijo Bella, abrazando a su prometido.- ¿Por qué no apareciste en toda la mañana?

-Bella, ¿Pensabas que yo iría a clases? ¡Apenas si puedo asumir que todo esto existe!-dijo Edward entre risas.

En ese momento, cientos de lechuzas entraron por las ventanas, arrojando el correo a sus dueños. Edward se quedó maravillado.

La misma lechuza que Bella había enviado ayer, le arrojó un paquete a Bella, y luego salió por una ventana.

-¿Es la respuesta de Jacob?-dijo Edward.

-Sí.-contestó ella mientras leía la carta de Jake.

"_Bella:_

_ ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Te das una idea cuánto me asustaste? ¿Y que es eso de un correo especial? ¿Y desde cuando tienes familia que se preocupe por tu transformación? ¿Les dijiste a Charlie y René que los cullens son vampiros?_

_ ¡Necesito explicaciones! ¿Cómo crees que reaccioné al ver tremendo pajarraco entrando por mi ventana ayer? ¿Y me quieres decir porque firmaste como Bella "P"? _

_ Juro por mi madre que si no apareces pronto, te iremos a buscar. Exacto, la manada entera te irá a buscar. _

_Jacob_

_Posdata: Ese pájaro tuyo me asusta, se pasó toda la noche mirándome."_

Bella se rió ante la imagen de Jake asustado ante una lechuza. Edward le sonrió, y luego señaló con la cabeza a Ron y Harry.  
>Bella los observó mientras Edward jugueteaba con su cabello. Ron había apartado su plato a un costado y se golpeaba la cabeza constantemente contra la mesa, mientras Harry le hablaba gesticulando con las manos. Hermione y Ginny, que estaban cerca, los miraban y hablaban por lo bajo, como intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.<p>

-Iré a hablar con ellos. –murmuró en dirección a su prometido, y se levantó.

-Espero que solucionen las cosas, de verdad. Tu hermano me cae muy bien. En cuanto al pelirrojo… -dijo él, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Isabella lo detuvo con la mano y acercó sus labios a los de él.

-Te amo.-susurró, y se despidió con un largo beso, para luego alejarse caminando hacia su hermano.

-…porque tú eres un patético sobre protector y ella…-decía Harry, pero se detuvo abruptamente ante la llegada de su gemela.

-Harry, Ron, tenemos que hablar.

….

Y… final de otro chapter. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vieron que yo les dije que iba a aparecer alguien nuevo en el fic? Pero…. No creo que Jake entre a Hogwarts. O tal vez sí, no lo sé todavía…

Cambio de tema, ¿Leyeron lo que puse arriba? Si tienen un tiempito para votar por mí… por favor! Mi one shot se llama ¡Se besaron!, y solo tiene dos reviews…. :( AYÚDENMEEE PORFAS! Las votaciones abren el 24, asi que tratare de subir otro capitulo para que se acuerden de mí….

Si mi one shot gana, les juro por James y Lily que haré un one shot especial de ron y bella antes que harry la lleve a Forks. Sisí, la escena del lago negro :D (nunca gane un concurso IN MY LIFE)

Las quiero pimpollos, gracias por todos sus reviews.

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	6. Vociferadores

**~ . LUMOS . ~**

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

Lectores! Por favor les ruego, si tienen un tiempito para ayudarme… ¿Podrían votar por mi en el poll que hay en el perfil de _/ u / 3466787 / _? ¡Es un concurso de fin de año! Las votaciones abren HOY, **Y si gano haré un one-shot de Bella y Ron antes que ella se valla a Forks**. Plis! (unan las letras y números a fanfiction . net y entren a votar :D)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo seis: Vociferadores**

-Harry, Ron, tenemos que hablar. –dijo Bella frente a su hermano y su amigo.

Antes que Ron dijera algo, Harry se levantó de un salto y le contestó.

-Claro. ¿Vamos afuera? Tenemos quince minutos más antes de la clase que sigue.-Ron se levantó diciendo algo entre dientes y mirando al suelo, pero los siguió al exterior del castillo, donde se sentaron en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago negro.

-¿qué sucede, Bella?-inquirió Ron, sin mirarla. Que la llamara Bella en vez de peque o Bells, significaba que seguía molesto; y eso Bella lo sabía. Es por eso que pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Lo siento. Lamento que no les guste mi idea de transformarme. No creo que cambie de idea, pero quisiera saber que cuento con ustedes. Es decir, Edward está haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo haga, pero si yo lo quiero, él lo hará. Y me gustaría que me apoyaran. Es decir, ya vieron a los Cullens, ellos son inofensivos, nunca en su vida harían daño a nadie. Por favor, necesito que estén a mi lado.

Harry miró a Ron como señal de advertencia, y luego contestó.

-Bella, yo siempre te apoyaré. Hagas lo que hagas, cuentas conmigo.-dijo, tomando su mano. Bella sonrió.-Y por favor, antes e hacer algo así; dínoslo. Nosotros lo enten… bueno, trataremos de entenderlo.-corrigió mirando a Ron, quien seguía sin levantar la vista.

-¿Ron?-inquirió Bella mirándolo. Ron se dedicaba a cortar pastitos del suelo, procurando calmarse.

-Perdón, ¿Okey? Es sólo que… Todo este tiempo, te extrañé muchísimo… ¡Sí, ya sé, yo amo a Hermione!-gritó ante la mirada de Harry.-pero Bella, eres como… no lo se. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Y pensar que estás comprometida, te vas a casar y… ¡A transformarte! No lo se. Es demasiado para mí. Y supongo que después de… de… lo de Fred… estoy algo sensible y muy sobre protector. Pregúntale a Hermione sino me crees. –Bella y Harry escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su amigo, porque sabían que él no era muy abierto a hablar de sus sentimientos, y que lo esté haciendo ahora, significaba un cambio.-Pero… si tú crees que es lo correcto, no te digo que estoy a favor; pero trataré de entenderlo. Y perdón por ser demasiado sobre protector.

Bella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó por un largo rato, y luego tironeo a Harry para unirlo al abrazo.

-¿Saben cómo extrañaba esto? Estas charlas, sentados en el suelo cortando pastitos con las manos, hablando de cosas insignificantes o de nuestro futuro… Ustedes dos son lo más importante en mi vida.

-¿Más que Edward?-preguntó Ron, ganándose un golpe de los gemelos Potter.- ¡Lo siento!

-Mejor volvamos a clases, Hermione debe estar buscándonos.-dijo Harry, y los tres se encaminaron a un par de horas más de clases.

Al terminar el día, salieron todos juntos, incluidos los Cullens, a tomar aire fresco en el exterior del castillo, cerca del árbol donde habían estado hoy. El cielo estaba nublado en esos momentos, pero según Luna se despejaría pronto. Edward estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionarían los magos al ver que ellos brillaban.

Jasper estaba jugando otra vez al ajedrez con Ron, ésta vez con la ayuda de Alice, quien veía los movimientos del pelirrojo incluso antes que éste los hiciera. De pronto, Bella recordó la carta de Jake.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó, llamando la atención de todos. -¿Me ayudarían a enviar un vociferador a un amigo? Es sólo que quisiera que se presentaran con él. Es mí mejor…. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.-se corrigió ante la mirada de los Weasley.

-Tengo un vociferador por aquí… y me gustaría que todos habláramos. Él es un metamorfo, por lo que puedo decirle sobre Hogwarts y eso. Su nombre es Jacob.-explicaba Bella, mientras sacaba un vociferador del bolsillo de su túnica. –Edward, hablen ustedes también… Sólo espero que no piense que estoy loca.

Bella preparó el vociferador para que comenzara a grabar y lo depositó en el suelo, en medio de ellos.

-¡Hola Jacob! Soy Bella. Sí, ya sé, es raro que una carta te hable, ¿verdad? Pero este es el "correo especial" que prometí enviarte. Los Cullens y yo nos fuimos de Forks porque… Bueno, la verdad es que soy una bruja.

-Y una muy buena debería decir.-añadió Hermione.- ¡Ups! Lo siento Bella.-se disculpó luego.

-Bueno… te preguntarás porqué desaparecí… es que mira, en mi mundo hubo una guerra muy trágica mientras yo estaba allí en Forks. Ahora que puedo volver, ingresé de nuevo a Hogwarts, mi antigua escuela de Magia… Lo que importa es que estoy bien. ¡Ah! Y quisiera que conozcas a mi hermano gemelo, él es Harry… Harry, háblale. –pidió Bella, y su hermano se puso algo colorado.

-Eh… Hola, Jacob. Soy Harry Potter, el gemelo de Bella. Yo la envié a Forks para que esté segura mientras la guerra… se desarrollaba. –dijo, sin saber qué más agregar.

-Bueno, Jake, él tampoco quiere que me transforme. Y la boda se pospuso, para que sepas.

-Como si eso le importara…-murmuró Edward.

-Chicos, preséntense con él. Jake, éstos son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Son como mis hermanos.-explicó Bella.

-¡Hola Jacob! Yo soy Hermione Granger. Conozco a Bella desde los once años y somos muy, muy buenas amigas.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley. Y espero que te hayas comportado muy bien con Bella, de lo contrario, te buscaré y te haré sufrir.-añadió el pelirrojo, haciendo reír a todos.

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood. Debería aconsejarte que te cuides de los Nargles, La última vez que estuve en Forks noté que hay demasiados. –dijo ella, con voz soñadora.

-Oye tú, chucho desagradable.-habló Rosalie.-Más te vale que no te deprimas de nuevo y salgas a recorrer Canadá en forma de lobo, porque si no tendremos que soportar a Bella y sus preocupaciones de nuevo.-Edward fulminó a su hermana adoptiva con la mirada.

-Hey cachorro, tranquilo, yo cuidaré de la pequeña humana.-añadió Emmett.

-Ginny, preséntate tú rápido que se acaba el tiempo.-apuró Bella.

-Jake, yo soy Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

-Ella está saliendo con Harry…-dijo Hermione riendo.

-¡Y Hermione está saliendo con Ron!-gritó Ginny, roja como un tomate.

-¡Basta ya! Jake, perdona no decírtelo antes, no podía. Te enviaré un vociferador para que me respondas y las instrucciones sobre como usarlo. También te enviaré una foto de mi familia, para que la conozcas. Te quiero muchísimo y por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Tal vez puedas venir a Hogwarts… No lo sé. Lo intentaré. Te quiero lobo tonto.-se despidió Bella, y cerró el vociferador.

Bella se fue dentro del castillo con Edward y comenzó a revisar su baúl en busca de algunas fotos. Encontró una en la que Harry y Ron se empujaban el uno al otro para posar detrás de Bella y Ginny, y otra en la que Hermione discutía con Ron mientras Harry hacía morisquetas detrás de ellos. Luego halló una de la familia Weasley, o más bien de la mitad de la familia Weasley; donde estaban Ron, Ginny, George y… Fred. Se los veía delante de los regalos de navidad, vistiendo sus jersey Weasley y haciendo muecas. Encontró otra donde Luna, Ginny, Hermione y ella sonreían abrazadas, sentadas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Y otra más, de ella y Harry corriendo una carrera con las escobas. Luego añadió otra más al sobre, una de ella misma, y debajo escribió:

"Tal vez no me reconozcas, pero ésta soy yo realmente. Harry cambió mi apariencia para que no me encontraran y esté segura. Te quiero y te extrañaré, Jake."

Debajo de cada foto explicó quien era cada uno, y metió todo dentro de un sobre, con una pequeña carta donde explicaba como usar el vociferador.

Salió al exterior del castillo, notando que ya era de noche. Consultó el reloj: Las once. ¡Qué rápido se le había pasado el día! Se había entretenido mucho rato hablando con Edward sobre las fotos, y discutiendo con Harry sobre su vieja apuesta en la sala común. Caminó hacia la lechucería y la envió; y se quedó viendo a la lechuza alejarse apoyada en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Pero cuando ya se disponía a volver, se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que le apetecería ver.

-Pero miren quién regreso… La pequeña y cobarde Potter…-dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Bella sintió cómo le subía la sangre a las mejillas, y cerró los puños con fuerza por la repentina ira que le provocaron las palabras de aquél rubio.

…

Well, well, well! Parece que volví :)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Jacob? ¿Quién creen que se encontró Bella?

Espero sus reviews! Porfas, **voten por mí**, hoy abren las votaciones. ¡Si gano escribiré un one shot de Bella y Ron! O de cualquier cosa (relacionada al fic) que ustedes quieran.

Los quiero Pimpollos, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Sofi (:

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	7. Encuentros Indeseables

**~ . LUMOS . ~**

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

Este capítulo va dedicado a **aleecullenpotter****,** gracias por ayudarme con el fic!

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo siete: Encuentros indeseables**

-Parece que al fin abandonaste el miedo, ¿Eh, Potter?-inquirió, levantando el rostro. Bella contó hasta diez mentalmente.

-Aléjate Malfoy. –dijo, y lo esquivó para salir de la lechucería. Draco Malfoy, algo despeinado, se encontraba detrás de la gemela del elegido, sonriendo engreídamente y sosteniendo una carta bajo el brazo.

-¿Sigues huyendo de tus miedos, "Peque"?-se burló él, mirándola. Bella se volteó para hacerle frente.

-Yo jamás huí. Harry me envió con los muggles para protegerme.-contestó entre dientes. Draco sonrió aún más.

-Claro, claro… Mientras todos tus amigos y familiares arriesgaban su vida… tú te ocultabas con un clan de vampiros…-dijo él.

-Malfoy, juro por Merlín que si no te alejas, las pagarás.-amenazó ella, acercándose dos pasos. Lo miró desafiantemente y luego se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo. Draco seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué diría Sirius Black si supiera que su tan estimada sobrina se ocultó mientras su hermano corría peligro de muerte?-inquirió. Isabella perdió el control, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Justo entonces Harry, Ron, Edward y Alice aparecían en la puerta del castillo. Pero Bella no los vio, sacó su varita y apuntó directo al corazón de Malfoy.

-¡Nunca digas su nombre, maldito mortífago!-gritó, y acto seguido, lo maldijo.-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!-gritó Malfoy, sacando su varita antes que el hechizo de Bella lo tocara.

-¡Depulso!-volvió a atacar, y esta vez Draco salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared de la lechucería. Antes que Bella lo hechice de nuevo, Edward sostuvo ambas manos de su prometida mientras Harry y Ron llegaban corriendo. Alice se encontraba al lado del rubio, tomándole el pulso ya que Draco había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Voy a matarlo!-Bella se retorcía bajo el agarre de acero de Edward. Harry se ubicó delante de ella y le quitó la varita.

-Bella, Bella, ¡Bella!-gritó éste, hasta que su gemela lo miró.-No tienes porqué seguirle la corriente a Malfoy. Nunca le creas nada de lo que te diga.

-¡Él insultó a Sirius, Harry!-contestó su hermana, ahora más calmada. Aunque seguía mirando al rubio con ira. Harry se colocó delante para obtener su mirada.

-Sólo ignóralo, ¿Quieres?-le dijo. Bella dudó, pero finalmente aceptó.

Edward la soltó lentamente. Alice la miró con gesto de disculpa.

-Lamento haber evitado que lo asesines. Ví lo que estaba sucediendo apenas dos segundos antes que pase, lo siento.-se disculpó ella.

-¿Te disculpas por evitar que lo mate?-preguntó Edward enojado.

-Bueno, creo que él se lo merecía. Pero no creo que Bella sea capaz de matar a alguien.-contestó Alice.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos ir al comedor ya? Tengo hambre.-dijo Ron, mirando con extrañeza a Alice.

-¿Y van a dejarlo ahí tirado?-preguntó ella.

-Se lo merece.-contestó Bella, pero Harry se acercó a él y sacó su varita.

-Enervate.-dijo, y Malfoy recuperó la conciencia.

-¿Eh? Ah… Hola, Harry.-saludó Malfoy, mirándolo.

-Hola Draco.-contestó él. Draco fijo la vista en Bella. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y si bien con Harry ya no había tantos problemas, con ella todo seguía igual.

-Si vuelves a acercarte, asqueroso mortífago…-amenazó Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.-, no tendrás tanta suerte.

Bella, Harry y Ron se alejaron, pero Edward se quedó observando unos segundos más al rubio, quien se metió en la lechucería murmurando por lo bajo. Luego se alejó junto con Alice, alcanzando al resto.

-¿Desde cuando llamas "Draco" a Malfoy, Harry?-inquirió Bella cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Bueno…-dudó su hermano, antes de contarle toda la historia.

Se despidieron cuando ya eran las doce y media, y cada uno caminó hasta su dormitorio. Cuando Bella se disponía a dormir, una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención. Se acercó cautelosamente, y casi le da un ataque cuando aquella sombra entró de un salto al cuarto.

-Edward, vas a matarme de un susto.-le reprendió, pero enseguida fue a abrazarlo. Bella se puso el pijama ante la mirada de su prometido, y luego se acostó a su lado. Edward giraba el anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos mientras ella lo miraba, intentando entenderlo.

-¿Sabes? No me agrada la idea de posponer la boda un año más.-dijo, después de un rato.

-Pero no queda otra alternativa, Edward…

-La orilla del lago negro es un paisaje muy romántico… -dijo, y miró a Bella a los ojos.-Perfecto para una boda.-susurró después.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada, confundida. No estaba segura de si Edward realmente le decía que se casaran ahora, en el exterior del castillo, a orillas del lago. ¿Los dejaría Mcgonagall? Eso seguro, si Alice le rogaba y Jasper usaba su don un poquitín con ella, dirían que sí.

Pero…

-Edward, no lo sé…-contestó ella, poniéndose de pie. Hermione, Ginny y Luna roncaban en paz, mientras ella le susurraba a Edward para no despertarlas. -¡Hay tanta gente que me gustaría invitar y no estará aquí!

-¿Te refieres a Jacob?-contestó él.

-En especial a él. Pero también a toda la manada. Y Charlie, ya sé que no es mi padre de verdad pero luego de pasar cuatro años con él me encariñé. Y alice seguro querrá invitar gente de Denali… No lo sé Edward.-le dijo Bella, y se acostó en la cama nuevamente.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sólo se oían los débiles ronquidos de Ginny, mientras Edward seguía contemplando el anillo.

-Edward, ¿Sabes por qué yo no quería casarme?-susurró Bella.

-Porque temías lo que los demás piensen sobre ti al casarte tan joven.-contestó él rápidamente.

-No. Porque celebrar mi casamiento mientras mi familia y amigos luchaban por su vida me parecía traicionarlos. Además, siempre quise que Ginny, Hermione y Luna fueran las damas de honor. Y tenía una lista increíblemente larga para los "damos" de honor, o como se diga.-dijo ella, observando a Edward.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quiénes, por ejemplo?-preguntó él divertido.

-Bueno, antes de conocer a Emmett y Jasper, pensé que los padrinos serían Harry, Fred, George, Sirius, Neville… -enumeró ella.

-¿Ron no entra en esa lista?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

-Bueno… Antes de conocerte, sólo imaginaba mi boda con el único chico que me había gustado.-contestó Bella, nerviosa. –Pero Ron entra definitivamente en esa lista ahora. Aunque si nos casáramos, tú tendrías que escoger a los padrinos.

-Y sin duda serían…

-Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.-completó ella antes que Edward terminara de hablar si quiera.

-Te equivocas.-dijo él de inmediato.

-¿Y quienes serían?

-Emmett, Jasper, y Harry.-anunció él, y Bella no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

-¿Harry? ¡Pero si apenas lo conoces!-exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro, pero ha demostrado ser una gran persona. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para él abandonarte para protegerte?-inquirió él.-Sufrió demasiado, Bella. Todo por tu seguridad. Y realmente me agrada.

-Sí tu lo quieres…-dijo Bella, incapaz de decir otra cosa. –De todas formas, no creo ser capaz de casarme frente a todo el colegio. ¡Mira si tropiezo camino al altar! ¿Y si al momento de decir, "Sí, quiero", me confunda y diga "Fregotego"?

-¿El hechizo de la limpieza?-inquirió Edward conteniendo la risa.

-¡Cual otro si no!-contestó ella ofendida.

-Estoy seguro que Harry no te dejará caer. Y dudo mucho que confundas las palabras. ¿Qué clase de bruja serías, entonces?-contestó él.

-No es divertido, Edward. Además, dudo mucho que Mcgonagall lo permita.

-Eso será obra de la magia de Alice. Estoy seguro que ya está trabajando en eso.

-¿Y qué hay de Jacob?-inquirió Bella. Edward enmudeció.

-De seguro Alice conseguirá alguien que lo traiga para tu boda y luego lo devuelva a la Push. Sabes que no puede quedarse sólo aquí, sin su manada. –le confirmó Edward.

-Eres, sin duda alguna, el mejor novio del mundo.-contestó ella y lo abrazó.

Al otro día, durante el desayuno, Bella le preguntó a Emmett qué había sucedido con Carlisle y Esme, que hacía mucho que no los veía.

-Carlisle se obsesionó con los libros de este lugar. Hace días que no sale de la biblioteca, y Esme se queda con él.-contestó este, cuando las lechuzas del correo matutino entraron por las ventanas, y Emmett quedó maravillado.

La misma lechuza que Bella había enviado se posó frente a ella, con un vociferador atado a la diminuta patita. Bella lo desató y lo abrió, ante la mirada de sus amigos y algunos miembros de su casa. Los Cullen también se habían presentado al desayuno, a excepción de Carlisle. Todos lucían ojeras debajo de los grandes ojos negros, por lo que Bella supuso que no habían cazado desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

La carta se abrió rápidamente y comenzó a gritar, sobresaltando a todo el comedor. La atronadora voz de Jacob hacía eco en el repentino silencio.

-¡¿UNA BRUJA? ¿¡COLEGIO DE MAGIA? ¿¡CARTAS QUE HABLAN? ¿¡NARGLES? ¡¿FOTOGRAFÍAS QUE SE MUEVEN? ¿HACE CUANTO TIEMPO LO SABES, ISABELLA? ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? ¡SABES CÓMO REACCIONE AL ABRIR EL SOBRE Y VERTE ASÍ, TAN… DIFERENTE! NO SÉ A QUIENES ME PRESENTASTE, ESE TAL HARRY, RON, Y QUIENES SEAN, NO ME IMPORTA, ¡TE QUIERO EN FORKS DE VUELTA! ¡NO TIENES IDEA LO QUE SUFRÍ AL VERTE DESAPARECER! ¿CÓMO PIENSAS QUE ME CAYÓ VERTE ASÍ, MOROCHA Y DE OJOS VERDES? –en ese momento el comedor entero observaba la carta, mientras las lágrimas surgían de la cara de Bella. Se hizo una pausa, como si Jacob tomara aliento, y luego habló con voz más calmada.-Bella, necesito que vuelvas. O al menos, necesito verte. No puedes pretender que yo acepte todo esto… por medio de una carta que habla. Lamento haberte gritado, pero… Bella, tengo que verte. Y no quieras…

El vociferador se detuvo, y luego se rompió en miles de pedacitos. Jacob seguramente no habría notado el tiempo y había seguido hablándole a la nada. Todo el comedor observaba a Bella, pero ella seguía mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el vociferador como si Jacob fuera a aparecerse allí. Luego se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, esquivando a todo el que se cruzara. Edward, Hermione y Ginny fueron tras ella inmediatamente. Harry observó con mirada desafiante a los que seguían observando a su gemela, y todos volvieron la vista rápidamente a su comida, comentando sobre la carta.

…..

Hola mundo! Volví justo antes de que termine el año. Espero que Papá Noel le haya traído todo lo que pidieron, por lo menos a mí si.

También quiero agradecerle a la persona que me estuvo ayudando con mis dudas, [aleecullenpotter].

Les informo, para alegría mía :D que al fin me compraron el libro cinco de HP, lo termine de leer y ahora estoy leyendo los últimos dos. Dentro de poco los termino! Me cuesta bastante ponerme a escribir teniendo los libros ahí, esperando a que los termine :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y feliz año nuevo!

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	8. El amor es amor

**~ . LUMOS . ~  
>JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS<strong>

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo ocho: El amor es amor.**

Cuando Hermione, Ginny y Edward llegaron a la habitación de Bella (Edward tuvo que utilizar todas sus habilidades vampiricas para poder subir a los dormitorios de mujeres), la depresión de Bella se había convertido en ira. Hermione abrió la puerta, y su Bella la fulminó con la mirada, con el rostro sucio por las lágrimas.

Caminaba de un lado a otro concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin se decidió y preparó un vociferador para enviarle a Jacob, ante la atenta –y preocupada- mirada de Edward y sus dos amigas.

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME GRITAS DE ESA FORMA! TAL VEZ TU CONOZCAS UN MÉTODO MEJOR PARA EXPLICARTE MI SITUACIÓN DESDE ESCOCIA CUANDO TÚ ESTAS EN FORKS. ASÍ QUE ESPERO TU BRILLANTE IDEA CON LA PRÓXIMA LECHUZA, ¡PERRO INMUNDO!

Edward se alarmó ante tal insulto y se levantó de un salto. Pero Bella lo frenó con una mirada.

-NO SE QUE PIENSAS, QUE YO VOY A VIAJAR MILES DE KILÓMETROS PARA EXPLICARTE LO MISMO QUE TE DIJE EN UNA CARTA. ¡NI LO PIENSES! ME PREOCUPÉ LO SUFICIENTE POR TI, TE DIJE LO QUE PENSABA, LLORÉ HORAS ENTERAS CUANDO TUVIMOS QUE SEPARARNOS… ¡Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS! ¡SI ALGÚN DÍA TE CRUZAS EN MI CAMINO, NO DUDES EN QUE TE VOY A ECHAR QUINIENTOS MALEFICIOS!

Y con esa terrible amenaza, cerró el vociferador y salió a grandes zancadas hacia la lechucería. Edward, Ginny y Hermione todavía no salían de su asombro.

Bella llegó a la lechucería en el preciso momento en que Ron salía de ella. Al verlo, lo apartó de un empujón y se dirigió a una de las lechuzas del colegio.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Porqué no iba a estarlo?-contestó mientras ataba la carta al pie de la lechuza.

-Bella, te conozco. ¿Es por culpa de ese tal Jacob?-preguntó nuevamente mientras ella lanzaba al aire a la lechuza, quien ululó ofendida.

-¡SI! ¡Claro que es por él! ¡Fue mi mejor amigo cuando yo estaba sola, sin ustedes y sin Edward; me cuidó, me protegió, y ahora me abandona y encima me insulta! –soltó Bella, mirando a Ron, y luego se echó a sus brazos anegada en lágrimas otra vez.-¡Lo extraño! ¡Pero no soporto que se porte así conmigo!

En ese instante se separó de Ron, pero aún así mantuvo sus brazos unidos. Él la sostenía por los hombros mientras que ella le tomaba los codos.

-Lo siento. Lamento que me tengas que ver así, en… este estado. –se disculpó Bella.

-No importa. Extrañaba tus ataques de locura.-dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa. Bella sonrió también y se separaron.

-Volvamos adentro. Hoy hay clases y no quiero llegar tarde. –dijo, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la túnica.

Los días pasaron volando, cubriéndolos con montones de tareas y dejándolos exhaustos. Pronto septiembre dio paso a octubre y la primera excursión a Hogsmeade parecía prometedora.  
>A Bella los estudios le costaba más porque ella se había perdido varios años mientras estaba en Forks, pero Hermione se empeñaba en ayudarla y le daba clases particulares siempre que podía. Ginny y Luna cursaban sexto año sin problemas, pero también se ofrecían a ayudar a Bella todo el tiempo, igual que Harry. Ron se excusaba diciendo que él no entendía nada, y de vez en cuando también asistía a las clases particulares con Hermione.<p>

Carlisle había abandonado al fin su obsesión con los libros de la biblioteca, cuando Esme lo había amenazado de pedirle el divorcio. Los Cullen utilizaban los fines de semana para ir de caza, fuera de los territorios de Hogwarts. Los chicos iban el sábado y las chicas el domingo.

Jacob no había dado señales de vida luego de la carta amenazadora de Bella. Sus amigos no habían sacado el tema luego de que Ron les contara lo que le dijo en la lechucería, y Edward comentó que lo mejor en este caso era simplemente ignorar al hombre lobo.

Con las montañas de deberes que les dejaban los profesores, los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch –Bella había conseguido el puesto de cazadora remplazando a Katie Bell- y las clases particulares de Hermione, a Bella le quedaba muy poco tiempo para pensar en la boda y Jacob. Aunque Alice había dicho que Mcgonagall no permitiría celebrar una boda en el colegio, Edward se mostraba optimista.

Al fin el día de la excursión llegó, y tras guardar la redacción de botánica sin terminar y ponerse la bufanda de Gryffindor, Bella salió sonriente rumbo a Hogsmeade tomada de la mano de su prometido y rodeada por todos sus amigos. Harry y Ginny encabezaban la marcha, abrazados, mientras discutían sobre una de las tareas que Slughorn le había asignado a la pelirroja. Ron y Hermione los seguían, tomados de las manos, mientras el pelirrojo observaba atentamente a su hermana y su mejor amigo. Bella discutía con Luna porque recién se había dado cuenta que la rubia pertenecía a Ravenclaw pero dormía en el mismo dormitorio que Bella y Hermione, que eran de Gryffindor.

-Después de la guerra, las casas son simplemente un distintivo inútil, porque cada uno puede elegir dormir en los dormitorios de otra casa con sus amigos y cenar en las mesas que se le cante. ¿No te has dado cuenta que incluso Ginny duerme con nosotras y es un año menor?

-Es cierto. Tampoco había notado que siempre comes en nuestra mesa, y Alice, Rosalie y los demás también…-contestó Bella mientras Edward sonreía.

Neville caminaba detrás charlando con Hannah Abbott, y más atrás venían diversos Gryffindor sonrientes caminando hacia la salida.  
>Luego de que Filch los registrara, se dirigieron hacia su local favorito: Honeydukes. Edward se tensó en el mismo instante en que cruzó la salida de Hogwarts. Bella pudo sentir su nerviosismo sin saber porqué estaba así, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían enmudecido y se miraban unos con otros.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella asustada.

-Bella, no nos odies por favor.-dijo Harry, y todos la rodearon para observarla. Edward la soltó y la analizó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Nosotros… creímos que deberías resolver las cosas con… con él.-dijo Ron, y Bella palideció.-Y lo trajimos aquí. Bueno, en realidad mi padre lo trajo porque se lo estuvimos suplicando un mes entero.-terció el pelirrojo.

-Suponemos… que quieres… privacidad. Si nos necesitas estaremos en Honeydukes, o en Las Tres Escobas.-sugirió Harry, y salieron corriendo. Cuando se dispersaron, Bella lo vio.

Un hombre que vestía simplemente unos vaqueros cortados a la rodilla la observaba a tres metros de distancia. Tenía el pelo negro azabache largo hasta la barbilla y un rostro moreno de facciones atractivas, pero en ese momento estaban distorsionadas por la expresión de dolor que llevaba. Cargaba también con un ramo de rosas en la mano, y alzó la vista cuando vio a Edward pasar a su lado junto a su familia y el resto del grupo.

Bella avanzó dubitativa hacia él.

-Hola.-murmuró.

-Hola.-saludó Jacob Black, y le tendió el ramo de rosas. –Lo siento. Me comporté como un tonto. Como el tonto más grande del mundo. Fui un completo idiota, no debí lastimarte ni gritarte… He vuelto a romper mi promesa, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué clase de promesa es si la vives rompiendo?-contestó Bella aceptando las flores. Jacob forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento mucho. ¿Podrías perdonarme, o me lanzarás quinientos maleficios?-esta vez bella tuvo que sonreír, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño. Y yo también lo lamento, no tendría que haberte insultado de esa forma.

-¿Te estas disculpando conmigo? –inquirió él sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, inútil… Y acepta las disculpas porque no las ofreceré dos veces.

-Disculpas aceptadas. –contestó Jake sonriente. Luego echó una mirada al castillo que se alzaba detrás de Bella. -¿No crees que es un poco… pequeña esta escuela? –ironizó, sonriendo.

-Sólo estás celoso.-se burló ella. Apuntó con su varita a las flores y murmuró un hechizo para enviarlas a su cuarto.

-Guau. Tomará cierto tiempo que me acostumbre a verte hacer eso. O a verte así, morocha y de ojos verdes.-comentó, observándola. Bella se apartó con una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Ya… ya no te gusto?-susurró. Jacob se alarmó.

-¿Qué no me gustas? ¡Estás loca Bella! Siempre me… vas a gustar, aunque estés distinta. Aunque no puedo negar que extrañaré tus ojos marrones. –comentó.-Pero ya sabes que esto-se señaló y luego a bella.-es imposible. Así que terminemos el tema antes de entrar en territorio peligroso.

Bella sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia Honeydukes, pero sus amigos ya no estaban allí, por lo que fueron a Las Tres Escobas. Allí los encontraron, sumidos en una charla que más bien parecía discusión. Los únicos que estaban apartados eran Ron y Hermione, que se besaban apasionadamente, pero se separaron al ver a Bella. El resto se calló para observar la reacción de su amiga.

-No se alarmen, sigue vivo.-anunció, y se apartó para dejar entrar a Jacob. Todos suspiraron con alivio.

Bella y Jacob se dirigieron a la barra a pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla más mientras Hermione decía:

-Creímos que tendríamos que ir a salvarlo. Edward estaba vigilando constantemente.

Jacob se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa sonriente, cuando de pronto se paró en seco con ambas botellas en la mano. Tenía expresión de desconcierto, y parecía atravesar una especie de trance.

-¿Jacob? ¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió Bella preocupada. Se colocó delante de él, pero el licántropo seguía mirando fijamente algo a espaldas de la bruja. Bella siguió el trayecto de su mirada al tiempo que Edward exclamaba:

-¡Oh, genial! Lo único que nos faltaba.

Luna sonreía ante los ojos embobados de Jacob, quien avanzó un paso tembloroso y cayó de rodillas frente a la silla donde se sentaba la Ravenclaw.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? ¡dime que ocurre!-suplicó Bella asustada. Todos observaban la situación completamente desconcertados.

-Bella, Jacob está imprimado. –confesó el lector de mentes al fin. Bella se volteó rápidamente y observó a su amigo, quien seguía semi arrodillado frente a luna.

-¿Podrías explicar que es una imprimación, Edward? –pidió Ginny, que se había puesto de pie para ver al licántropo.

Pero Jacob se incorporó rápidamente y apoyó ambas botellas en la mesa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Miró a Edward con ojos suplicantes y amenazadores a la vez, con un pensamiento fijo en la mente.

_No se lo digas a nadie mientras ella esté presente. _

-Yo… yo… no lo recuerdo. Lo buscaré en un libro y luego les diré. Lo juro.-anunció Edward separando la vista de Jacob, y mirando a todos significativamente. –Bella, siéntate.

Todos se sentaron, sin dejar de mirarse unos a otros y en especial a Jacob. Pero la tarde pasó sin más incidentes, aunque Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de Jacob, quien le sonreía constantemente a Luna, como un ciego que ve la luz por vez primera.

-Bella, ¿Me acompañas un momento afuera, por favor? –pidió Harry, y su gemela asintió rápidamente. Disimuladamente, mientras ambos gemelos salían fuera, Ron y Hermione salieron detrás. Ginny se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y los siguió también.

-¿Puedes explicarnos qué sucedió?-exigió Ron apenas cerró la puerta.

-Jacob está imprimado. A veces, los hombres lobo suelen… podríamos decirle, "enamorarse" de alguien. Pero es mucho más fuerte que eso. Jacob, a partir de ahora, sería cualquier cosa por Luna. Un hermano, un amigo, un protector… Mientras ella esté feliz, él también lo es. Luna y Jacob fueron hechos el uno para el otro.-confesó Bella, nerviosa.

Harry y Ron no podían cerrar la boca. La tenían tan abierta que parecía que se las habían estirado con un encantamiento. En cambio, Hermione y Ginny se mostraban comprensivas. Ron, cuando pudo enderezarse y observó a su novia y su amiga, se ofendió.

-¿Ustedes… lo entienden?

-Claro Ron. Y no es necesario ser un hombre lobo para sentirte así. Tal vez no haya sido en el momento en que lo vez, pero te das cuenta, en cierto punto, que necesitas que esa persona sea feliz. Porque su felicidad es la tuya. –dijo Ginny observando a Harry.

-Es verdad. Es como la gravedad, porque de repente no te sostiene la tierra, si no…

-Él. –completó Bella. –Eso es exactamente lo que Jacob me dijo cuando me lo explicó. Pero no es el mismo sentimiento nuestro, ellos son completamente dependientes de esa persona. Un amigo de Jacob se imprimó de una niña de dos años.

-¡¿Dos años? ¡Eso no es amor, es…-gritó Ron pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Es imprimarse, Ron. No lo entenderías, ninguno de nosotros. El amor es amor. –afirmó Bella, observando por la ventana como Luna le hablaba a Jacob y éste sonreía.

….

He vuelto! Y con muchas ansias de subirles este capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció la imprimación de Jacob? Cualquier comentario que tengan, sea un insulto o un cumplido, déjenlo como review :D

Apenas ayer volví de viaje y en un día escribí este capítulo porque no podía contenerlo más! Necesitaba hacerlo jajaj

También quiero comunicar, que al fin terminé de leer los siete libros de la mejor saga que podría haber existido! Junto con Twilight, claro está.

Bueno, un beso y espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	9. La fiesta del Ministerio

**~ . LUMOS . ~  
>JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS<strong>

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo nueve: Fiesta en el ministerio**

Tan rápido como había llegado, octubre le dio paso a noviembre y a su vez a diciembre. Bella ya había recibido dos castigos por no entregar sus redacciones a tiempo, mientras que Ron ya iba por el sexto castigo del año. Hermione los ayudaba pero a la vez tenía que cumplir con sus propios deberes, y corregir los del resto. Edward leía la mente de la castaña y le comunicaba a Bella lo que estaba mal en sus redacciones, ahorrándole la corrección a su amiga.

Harry se mostraba completamente agotado, tenía grandes ojeras y lo único que deseaba era que las vacaciones de navidad llegaran al fin. Con el entrenamiento de Quidditch y los partidos, las tareas, y demás cosas, los alumnos de séptimo se mostraban más irritantes que nunca.

Luna era la única optimista, aunque estaba en sexto curso, y siempre sonreía sin importar qué. Bella intuía que ese cambio de emociones se debía a las atenciones de Jacob, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselo. El hombre lobo había vuelto a La Push, aunque Bella le había prometido buscarlo en las vacaciones de navidad. De todas formas, Jacob se enviaba cartas casi todos los días con Luna, aunque Bella no podía entender de qué hablaban en ellas.

Carlisle y Esme habían anunciado que se irían de luna de miel en un viaje alrededor del mundo, ya que ahora los pequeños cullen estaban bien cuidados. A mediados de noviembre se despidieron y salieron del castillo acompañados por Mcgonagall. Las navidades las iban a pasar en La Madriguera, junto a la familia Weasley que se reuniría con motivo de festejar el fin de la guerra y el regreso de Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y Jacob también estaban invitados, puesto que la señora Weasley quería conocer a la nueva familia de Bella.

Isabella había pasado más tiempo en La Madriguera, ya que no necesitaba protección como su hermano y la señora Weasley la invitaba a pasar el verano en su casa. Al principio Bella no quería abandonar a su hermano, pero Harry la había obligado a ir, puesto que no quería que su hermana sufriera la tortura de los Dudleys por su culpa.

Por lo tanto, luego de una última clase de pociones que les resultó agobiadora a todos, los Potter, los Cullens, los Weasleys, Hermione y Luna se dirigieron a empacar sus últimas cosas para retirarse a una navidad que parecía prometedora en La Madriguera.

Subieron al tren entre risas, expectativas y charlas insulsas llenas de diversión; y se encaminaron al último compartimiento, el que era su favorito. Algo apretados pero felices, se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Weasley, que nunca antes había albergado a tanta gente.

-Mamá cocina excelente, y sin ofender a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, definitivamente extrañé su comida. –decía Ron a Hermione, quien estaba sentada a su lado acariciándole los cabellos.

Bella observó alrededor. Jasper y Alice estaban en un rincón apartado, sonriéndose el uno al otro, perdidos en su mundo. Emmett y Rosalie se besaban tiernamente, mientras que Harry y Ginny leían una de las revistas del Quisquilloso, abrazados. Edward la sostenía dulcemente por la espalda mientras que ella sonreía mirando a sus amigos, tan felices. La única que se entretenía observando la ventana algo nostálgica era Luna. Bella deseó que Jacob ya halla llegado a La Madriguera, para que ya no esté tan sola.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el andén, lo primero que Bella vio al bajar fue la sonriente cara de la Señora Weasley, quien la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Isabella! ¡Oh, por Morgana! ¡Nunca pensé que te extrañaría tanto!

-¡Señora Weasley! Pero si nos vimos antes de que empiece Hogwarts…-dijo Bella sonriente.

-De todas formas, te extrañé.- sentenció ella, yendo a abrazar a su hijo y a los demás.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Bella.-saludó el señor Weasley. Detrás de él estaba George.

-Pero miren quien volvió…-saludó ella, chocando la palma con el pelirrojo.

-Bella, si te interesa, tengo una propuesta para ti. –le dijo él, pero se alejó antes que ella pudiera preguntar algo.

-¡Mira quien está allí!-señaló Edward, sorprendido.

Bella se volteó para ver como Luna corría a los brazos de Jacob y se abrazaban.

-Habrá venido con el señor Weasley. Ron me dijo que se llevan muy bien.-contestó Bella observándolos sonriente. -¿Me ayudas con el baúl?

Edward cargó el baúl de bella mientras atravesaban la plataforma, hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Entonces descubrieron otro invitado más esperándolos allí.

Carlisle Cullen sonreía abrazando a Esme, parados delante del volvo de Edward, el BMW de Rosalie, el Jeep de Emmett, el porsche de Alice, y el mercedes de Carlisle. Bella supuso que Carlisle los había traído para cargar con todos los invitados hasta La Madriguera.

-¡Elijan!-exclamó al vernos, y los magos se miraron asombrados.

-¡Yo pido el grandote ese!-anunció George, señalando el Jeep. Emmett le sonrió.  
>Al final, terminaron distribuidos así: Bella, Harry, Ron y Edward irían en el volvo; el señor y señora Weasley, junto con carlisle y Esme irían en el mercedes, Hermione, luna, Ginny, Alice y Jasper irían en el BMW; Rosalie, Emmett, George y Angelina –invitada por George- subieron al Jeep, mientras que Luna y Jacob tomaron para ellos solos el Porsche de Alice.<p>

Estacionaron frente a La Madriguera y bajaron los baúles mediante un encantamiento –cortesía de George-, y luego la Señora Weasley los convocó a la cocina para enseñarles cómo habían distribuido las habitaciones.

-Somos muchos, así que estaremos algo apretujados, pero puedo asegurar que todos dormirán cómodamente. –anunció sonriente.

-Señora Weasley, no se preocupe, nosotros no dormimos.-le dijo Alice. Ella se mostró confundida al principio pero luego sonrió nuevamente.

-Entonces, mucho mejor. Bella, tú y Hermione dormirán en el cuarto de George. Luna, tú dormirás con Ginny en su cuarto. Jacob, tú tienes la habitación de Percy, dormirás con George. ¿Me faltó alguien?-preguntó después. Como nadie dijo nada, la señora Weasley sonrió y se dedicó a cocinar.-Ron, muéstrales los cuartos.

-Ya conocen la casa, mamá.-contestó este.

-Jacob y Luna no. Hazlo ahora.

-De acuerdo. Vengan.-dijo de mala gana, y Bella y los demás los siguieron. –Aquí dormimos Harry y yo… Aquí Hermione y Bella… Éste es para Jacob y George, antes era de Percy… Aquí duermen Ginny y Luna. –señaló los cuartos y luego de que Jacob se metiera con Luna en uno para desempacar, bajaron nuevamente a la cocina.

-¡Ya volviste! Tengo una noticia importante que darles, siéntense por favor.-pidió, sacudiendo la varita en dirección a una olla, que comenzó a revolverse sola.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-preguntó George.

-¡Nos han invitado a una fiesta! La organiza el ministerio, para celebrar el fin de la guerra. Será mañana, por lo que hoy saldremos a comprarles túnicas de gala y vestidos. Ron, tú ya tienes una. La llevaré con Madame Malkin para que la alargue, y Harry, la tuya también. Niñas, ustedes necesitan vestidos nuevos. Por lo que después de la cena iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario. Y compraremos unas túnicas también para los chicos, por supuesto.-dijo señalando a los Cullen.

-Molly, no se preocupe, de eso nos encargamos nosotros. –dijo Carlisle.

-¿Túnicas? ¡Pero Jasper tiene un esmoquin perfectamente nuevo y moderno!-se quejó Alice. Luego lo pensó unos segundos y anunció, sonriente y mirando a Harry y Ron.-¿Les gustaría imponer una moda en el mundo de la magia?

Harry y Ron se miraron aterrados.

El día de la fiesta, al fin estaban listos para partir. Los hombres esperaban abajo, mientras las chicas terminaban de vestirse. Todos lucían esmóquines nuevos y elegantes, cortesía de Alice, que los había llevado a una tienda muggle por primera vez en la vida de Ron y George. A la señora Weasley le habían encantado, igual que a todos.

Al fin, bajaron las chicas, una a una, enseñando sus nuevos vestidos. La primera fue Alice, quien lucía un pequeño vestido celeste largo y brilloso, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y se ataba detrás del cuello, enseñando la espalda.  
>Rosalie lucía despampanante en un vestido de cóctel rojo, strapples y con un tajo en la pierna derecha. Lo remataba unos zapatos plateados altísimos, y el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda.<br>Ginny bajó luego, y Ron casi se atraganta al verla. Llevaba un vestido negro largo, y la espalda descubierta con una simple tira plateada. Angelina vestía un vestido corto dorado y brilloso, con mangas cortas, unas joyas que combinaban y unos zapatos de taco dorados también.  
>Luna se veía demasiado tierna. Llevaba un vestido amarillo y el cabello peinado por primera vez, junto con unos pendientes que Jacob le había regalado.<br>Hermione resaltaba casi tanto como Rosalie. Con un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado apretado sin tirantes, y en la parte de atrás, el vestido llevaba miles de tiras que se entrelazaban unas con otras. El cabello lo tenía recogido con algunos mechones sueltos, lo que resaltaba sus facciones.  
>Isabella bajó de última, con la pierna izquierda descubierta como Rosalie, y un vestido color azul con flores y miles de detalles, y el cabello recogido desordenadamente. Todas acompañadas por la clásica cartera-sobre combinada con sus vestidos.<p>

-Estás… estás… hermosa.-susurró Ron cuando Hermione llegó hasta él.

-Amo cómo te queda el azul. Te ves preciosa.-le dijo Edward a Bella, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Desde cuando eres tan bonita!-exclamó George al ver a Angelina.

-Sin duda eres la mujer de mis sueños.-dijo Harry antes de besar a Ginny.

-Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como tú, Luna.-susurró Jacob sonriendo.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el señor Weasley, vestido con su esmoquin y sosteniendo el brazo de la señora Weasley, quien también lucía un vestido negro que la adelgazaba bastante.

-Seguro.-contestó Ron y salió, encabezando la marcha. Carlisle había pagado lo suficiente como para que cada pareja tuviese su propio carruaje, por lo que se subieron cada uno al suyo y partieron rumbo a la fiesta.

Al llegar, el primer carruaje fue el de Harry y Ginny. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que en el exterior del salón hallan instalado una larga alfombra roja bordeada por cientos de fotógrafos.

-¡Oh, por Morgana! –exclamó Ginny cubriéndose la cara. Harry la besó en la coronilla y bajó sonriendo para abrirle la puerta.

Rita skeeter hablaba a una varita para transmitir su programa radial.  
>-Y están llegando… ¡Merlín! Son Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley, se ven espectaculares… Ella lleva un precioso vestido negro pero Harry Potter… ¡él está usando un traje muggle! ¡Y le queda perfecto! Bajan del carruaje y caminan por la alfombra, sonríen ante las cámaras… Veré si puedo hablar con ellos. ¡Harry! ¡Harry, por aquí!<p>

-Hola, Rita.

-¿Porqué la decisión de vestir un traje Muggle?

-En realidad no fue mi decisión, fue de Alice Cullen… Ella es toda una genia respecto a la ropa. Llegará después junto a su pareja, son algunos de mis invitados.

-¿El ministro te permitió invitar más magos?

-En realidad, no son magos.-contestó Harry alejándose para entrar en el salón.

-Bueno, y ése fue el comentario final de Harry James Potter, el mago que venció al Innombrable con tan sólo diecisiete años… Y ahora están llegando… ¡Son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger! Los aliados de Potter en la guerra, se vistieron excelentemente… ¡Y él también lleva un traje Muggle! ¿Será también decisión de esa tal Alice Cullen, la invitada de Harry? Vamos a acercarnos…. ¡Ronald! ¡Hermione!

-Buenas noches.-saludó Hermione, aunque Ron había tratado de ignorar a la periodista.

-¿Ustedes también conocen a Alice Cullen, la invitada de Harry? ¿Ella los vistió así?

-Vámonos Hermione, a Bella no le gustará que estemos dando datos de los Cullen…-pidió Ron, pero Rita los detuvo.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿Acaso Harry Potter invitó más gente? ¿Y quien es Bella?

-Harry no los invitó, su gemela Isabella lo hizo. Ella trajo a los Cullen, una de sus carrozas está llegando ahora.

-¿La gemela de Harry Potter ha vuelto?

-Sí.-contestó secamente Ron, llevándose a Hermione hacia el salón.

-¡Tenemos una primicia! ¡Isabella Potter ha reaparecido! Me pregunto con quien vendrá… ¿Será con algún Cullen? Otro carruaje se detuvo frente a la alfombra y de ella bajan… son.. son… ¡son dos vampiros! Pero tienen los ojos dorados, así que no se preocupen, queridos oyentes… ¿Serán los invitados de Isabella Potter? ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí, señores!

-Buenas noches.-saludó Carlisle.

-Soy Rita Skeeter señor, transmitiendo por la radio mágica 82.3… ¿Me podría decir sus nombres?

-Soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa, Esme Cullen.

-¿Son ustedes los invitados de Isabella Potter?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Porqué los invitó?

-Bueno, mi hijo está comprometido con ella, además de que nosotras la protegimos durante el tiempo de la guerra.

-Muchas gracias señor. –Carlisle y Esme se alejaron sonrientes hacia el salón, saludando hacia las cámaras. -¡Otra primicia, queridos oyentes! ¡Isabella Potter está comprometida con un vampiro! Veamos si bajan del siguiente carruaje… ¡Oh, son nada menos que Molly y Arthur Weasley, los padres de Ronald y Ginebra! Y tenemos al cuarto invitado con traje muggle, realmente me parece que estan imponiendo una nueva moda… Otro carruaje llega al lugar, veamos de quien se trata… ¡Son Neville Longboton y una dulce señorita a la quien no conocemos! Bueno, él si luce una túnica de gala… ¡Neville!

-Hola rita.

-¿Podrías decirnos quien es la afortunada que te acompaña esta noche?

-Ella es Hannah Abbott.

-¿Están saliendo actualmente?

-Si. Si nos disculpas, Rita, hace un poco de frío aquí afuera.

-Desde luego, muchas gracias… Veamos quien baja del siguiente carruaje… ¡Son dos vampiros más, queridos oyentes! Una rubia preciosa en un vestido rojo, y un corpulento hombre en traje muggle… Tengo que averiguar cómo se llaman esos trajes… ¿será esta la famosa Alice Cullen? ¡Por aquí, señor! ¡Señorita! Bueno, no tuvimos suerte. Entraron directamente al salón, pero ya hay otro carruaje en la puerta… ¡Son dos vampiros más! Veamos si podemos hablar con ellos, recordemos que todos tienen los ojos dorados por lo que no hay peligro… ¡Señorita! ¡Por aquí!

-Hola.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Es usted Alice Cullen?

-¡Sí, soy yo! Él es Jasper Hale.

-¿Usted vistió a Harry Potter, su hermana y sus amigos?

-¡Sí, definitivamente! Bella me invitó.

-¿Conoce usted a los dos vampiros que entraron recién?

-Sí, es mi hermano Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

-¿Podría decirme el nombre de los trajes muggles que llevan hoy Harry Potter y sus amigos?

-Son esmóquines, señorita.

-Muchas gracias, Alice. Espero que disfruten la fiesta.

-Gracias a ti. –contestó Alice y se alejó sonriendo y bailando frente a las cámaras.

-Excelente, ya tenemos el testimonio de la genia detrás de los "esmóquines", y ahora otra carroza está llegando… Veamos quien será su prometido… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué hombre tan atractivo! Él también lleva un esmoquin negro con un moño en el cuello, y le está abriendo la puerta a ella.. ¡Es Luna Lovegood! Están acercándose, Vamos a hablar con ellos… ¡Luna!

-Buenas noches, rita.

-¡Hola, Luna! ¿Podrías presentarnos a tu acompañante?

-Él es Jacob Black.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero sólo somos amigos.

-Claro, claro… ¿Viniste con Los Cullen?

-Sí, son nuestros nuevos amigos. Bella nos los presentó.

-¿Acaso tú eres amigo de ellos?

-Bueno… no soy su amigo exactamente, sólo soy un amigo de Bella. –respondió Jacob.

-¿Eres mago?

-No, claro que no. Soy un licántropo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias chicos. ¿Llevan la cuenta de los invitados de la señorita Potter? Ya van seis vampiros y un licántropo, y todavía falta su prometido. Está llegando un carruaje más… ¡Si Jacob parecía lindo, esperen a ver a este hombre! Luce un perfecto esmoquin negro y le está abriendo la puerta a… ¡Es ella, señores! ¡Es Isabella Potter, la gemela del Elegido! ¡Y se ve preciosa! ¡Isabella!

-Buenas noches.

-Hola, Isabella, ¿Podrías presentarnos a tu hermoso acompañante?

-Es Edward Cullen.

-¿Es cierto que es tu prometido?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Podrías decirnos la fecha de la boda, Edward?

-Lo siento, aún no tenemos una. Esperaremos a que Bella termine su curso en Hogwarts Y luego veremos.

-Excelente, sabia decisión… Isabella, ¿Podrías decirnos porqué has traído tanta gente hoy?

-Ellos son la familia de Edward, y los invité porque me protegieron innumerables veces.

-¿Y qué me dices del licántropo, Jacob? ¿Está saliendo con Luna?

-No, son sólo amigos… por ahora. Adiós, Rita.

-Adiós, Isabella.

….

**Hola mundo! Volví. Con muchas ganas de escribirles este capítulo. Ya se acerca el final del fic, ya que no tiene una trama muy concisa, solo intenté unir dos sagas que me apasionan mucho. **

**El fic entrará en etapa de correccion, hay detalles que quiero cambiar... por ejemplo el momento en que Bella es enviada a Forks. Yo puse que sería después de primer desafio del torneo, pero me equivoquié, ella volvia a fin de año, cuando el innombrable vuelve. Tambien voy a cambiar otros detallecitos, cuando termine les aviso.**

**Les dejo los vestidos, son realmente hermosos… Bueno, el de Bella ya lo conocen, pero el resto son algunos que encontré en Internet y me parecieron geniales.**

**Bella**: h t t p : / / media3 . onsugar . com / files / 2011 / 11 / 46 / 1 / 192 / 1922398 / kristeleg / i / Kristen-Stewart-Breaking-Dawn-Premiere-Dress-Pictures . jpg

**rosalie**: h t t p : / / 1 . bp . blogspot . com / -u4GX-aHFO2U / TYKR4OH8n-I/AAAAAAAACTg / fRLy80OgX98 / s1600 / galanos % 2Bcut%2Bout%2Bdress . jpg

**alice**: h t t p : / / 3 . bp . blogspot . com / - BkPGGZfQx_4 / Td82SgzTr0I / AAAAAAAAADs / jZPNo6UDM6Y / s1600 / vestido_celeste2 . jpg

**ginny**: h t t p : / / www4 . images . coolspotters . com / photos / 131551 / dsquared2-long-black-dress-profile . jpg

**angelina**: h t t p : / / 3 . bp . blogspot . com /-hH6DeLM1t54 / TsCIqqXu6tI / AAAAAAAABBk/fEwPftjfGtE/s1600/dress1 . jpg

**hermione**: h t t p : / / www . femeninas . com . ar / images / Desfiles-BAAM-2009 / Mena ge%20A%20Trois%20BsAs%20Alta%20Moda%202009 / vestido-largo-blanco-bordado-en-dorado . j p g

**luna:** h t t p : / / octaviana . com / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 02 / short-yellow-cocktail-dress . j p g

**Hay que unir los espacios. ¡Y díganme cual fue su favorito! **

**Bueno, el el siguiente cap aparecerá un invitado no deseado… ¡Le dedico el cap a la que adivine quien es! **

**Gracias por los reviews, y los alertas y favoritos. Las adoro!**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~.NOX.~**


	10. De noticias e invitados

**~ . LUMOS . ~  
>JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS<strong>

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo diez: De noticias e invitados**

_*Para la escena del baile, les recomiendo escuchar One & Only, de Adele. Es una hermosa canción y encaja perfecto con esa parte._

Isabella entró al salón última, y fue directo a reunirse con sus amigos. Al ser tantos, los del ministerio los habían separado en dos grandes mesas: Los cullen en una, y Los weasleys en otra. Bella, Harry y Luna, con sus respectivas parejas, se sentaron con los Weasleys, aunque las mesas estaban tan cerca que George se decidió e hizo un conjuro para unirlas y poder estar todos juntos.

-Percy llegará en unos minutos seguramente, y mañana vendrán a la casa Bill, Fleur y Charlie.-anunció la señora Weasley, más contenta que nunca.

-No te olvides de Teddy.-le dijo George, y Harry se atragantó con un trozo de pan.

-¿Teddy viene? ¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?-inquirió.

-¿Quién es Teddy?-preguntó Edward cortésmente.

-Es el hijo de Lupin y Tonks.-explicó Hermione.-Harry es su padrino. Se pone nervioso cuando tiene que cuidarlo.

-Mañana a primera hora iré a comprarle un regalo en el callejón Diagon.-anunció el gemelo de Isabella.

-Mañana es víspera de navidad, el callejón estará abarrotado de gente.-le dijo Ron a Harry, mirando por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-No importa. De todas maneras, aún me faltan algunos regalos.-contestó éste.

-¿Los señores Tonks se quedarán con nosotros en navidad?-preguntó Ginny a su madre.

-No querida, se irán de viaje a su pueblo natal. Teddy se quedará con nosotros, dormirá en nuestra habitación.-le contestó su madre.

-¡Le compraré una cuna! –dijo Harry apresuradamente, como si alguien más pudiera comprársela.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?-preguntó George, levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro.-replicó ella, siguiéndolo. Salieron fuera del salón y se escondieron de la vista de los fotógrafos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dos cosas. Primero: Encontré esto en el chaleco de Lupin cuando murió, es para ti. –dijo, y le tendió un pequeño sobre que delante tenía garabateado su nombre. –No te lo di antes porque no encontré la oportunidad. Creo que es mejor que lo leas sola. Y segundo: ¿Recuerdas que cuando volviste de Hogwarts te dije algo de una propuesta? Bueno… Es algo difícil para mí hablar del tema, no te imaginas cuanto, pero suelo pensar que a él no le gustaría que yo… abandone el negocio porque estoy deprimido. –comenzó George, y Bella entendió de inmediato que estaba hablando de Fred.-Verás… Sortilegios Weasley es un negocio muy grande, y necesito ayuda para manejarlo… Yo me preguntaba… si te gustaría trabajar conmigo. Es decir, convertirte en mi socia. Se lo planteé a Harry, pero me dijo que no era muy bueno para esas cosas, y me sugirió preguntarte a ti.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. George observaba concentrado sus zapatos mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano. Isabella miró alternativamente a la carta que sostenía y luego clavó su mirada en George, y levantó una mano para apoyarla en su hombro, varios centímetros por encima de se cabeza.

-George, sabes que yo estoy en Hogwarts… Tendrías que esperar a que termine el año, y para entonces necesitarás a alguien más…

-Yo no terminé los estudios. Y me va muy bien, al menos por ahora. Ron me contó sobre lo agotados que están, entre tareas, entrenamientos, exámenes… Luego de todo lo que pasamos, ¿Es necesario que se expongan aún más? –inquirió él, y ahora sí levantó la mirada para verla. –Ven conmigo, Bella… Yo… quiero cumplir el último deseo de … de Fred.-susurró, y Bella notó que era la primera vez que decía su nombre.-Él quería verte de nuevo, y comprar Zonko. Hagamos ambas cosas… Acompáñame al cementerio mañana. Iremos a verlo. –pidió.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? –preguntó Bella, hablando tan despacio que no estaba segura que George la haya oído. Pero contestó antes que ella lo repitiera.

-Sí. Por favor, Bells… Sabes que odias estudiar tanto como yo, y tú encima estudias el doble por haberte perdido dos años… Estás obligando a los Cullens a soportar esto por ti… En Hogsmeade estaremos bien, enserio… -suplicó él, tomando las manos de Bella.

Isabella estaba a punto de decir que no, que ella terminaría los estudios y que se quedaría con Harry, pero cuando levantó la vista y se vio reflejada en esos ojos, los ojos de George que a la vez eran los de Fred, algo ardió en su interior. Lo haría por él, por su amigo, el que siempre la ayudó y la apoyó en todo. Lo haría por George y en honor a Fred.

-De acuerdo. Les daré la noticia a todos luego de navidad. –contestó, y esbozó una sonrisa. George la abrazó tan fuerte que casi se queda sin aire, y luego la soltó para entrar juntos al salón nuevamente.

Bella guardó la carta en el corsé de su vestido antes de llegar a la mesa, y Edward la miró preocupado. De seguro ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde.-le susurró ella a su prometido, y se dedicaron a comer la comida que apareció en sus platos.

Percy llegó unos momentos después, acompañado por una hermosa mujer que presentó como su prometida, Audrey. Cerca de la medianoche, cuando el postre ya se había acabado y un elfo había traído unas botellas de champaña para el brindis general, Carlisle se levantó y se dispuso a servir las copas.

Luego de un discurso del ministro, todos chocaron sus copas y se dispusieron a dar el primer trago cuando George detuvo a los de su mesa.

-¡Esperen! Hay algo más por lo que brindar. –anunció. Bella se petrificó, pensando que se trataba de lo que habían arreglado hace unas horas. Angelina tomó la mano de George y le sonrió infundiéndole confianza.-Tengo una noticia especial para ustedes.

George llevó la mano que tenía unida con Angelina y la apoyó dulcemente sobre su vientre, y Bella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La señora Weasley no se contuvo, y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras la mesa se llenaba de aplausos atrayendo la atención del comedor.

-¡Felicitaciones, George! –gritó Arthur, abrazándolo también. Uno a uno todos felicitaron a la pareja, bromearon un par de veces y preguntaron sobre el sexo del bebé.

-Se sabrá en un par de días.-le dijo Angelina a Esme, mientras acariciaba su vientre tiernamente, aunque no se le notaba aún.

-¿Y para cuando la boda, querido?-inquirió la señora Weasley, y George dudó unos instantes.

-Mamá… Angelina y yo… no queríamos una boda muy ostentosa, por lo que… ¿Recuerdas el viaje de negocios del mes pasado? Bueno, en realidad fuimos a las Vegas… Nos casamos y luego recorrimos Los Ángeles para nuestra Luna de miel.-confesó.

-¡George!-exclamó la señora Weasley, horrorizada.-¡Cómo pudiste!

-Sabíamos que si organizabas la boda harías lo mismo que con Bill y Fleur, pero nosotros no queríamos… Lo siento, mama.-se disculpó.

La señora Weasley parecía a punto de asesinarlo, pero su esposo le apoyó una mano en el hombro y la contuvo. Ella se calmó de inmediato y sonrió débilmente.

-Está bien… Yo ya… no puedo interferir en sus decisiones. –murmuró, y se dispuso a ir al baño. Esme la acompañó.

-Edward…-llamó Bella.-Vamos a bailar. _(N/A: aquí la canción)_

Su prometido se sorprendió ante tan extraña petición, pero accedió y la condujo al centro de la pista, donde sonaba una canción lenta. Bella se apoyó en sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras éste se aferraba a su cintura y la guiaba en el baile.

-Dímelo, Bella, porque no soporto la intriga. –dijo él de repente, y Bella lo miró curiosa.-¿Porqué dejarás Hogwarts? Te ves tan feliz allí…

-Edward, George perdió a su gemelo. Es un dolor tan grande que no podrías imaginarlo, porque tu gemelo es una parte de ti y tú una parte de él. No imagino lo que debió sentir al verlo… muerto.-contestó Bella, fijando su vista en Harry, quien bailaba con Ginny más allá.-Iré con él para que no se sienta solo, lo apoyaré, y ustedes ya no tendrán que estar metidos en un lugar donde no quieren estar.

Edward sonrió de costado y besó a Bella tiernamente.

-Eres, sin duda alguna, la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez conocí.-confesó sonriente.

-Bueno, yo diría lo mismo… si no tuviese un gemelo.-contestó ella riéndose.

-Edward… ¿Me permites?-inquirió alguien a las espaldas del vampiro.

-Claro.-accedió éste, girando a Bella y dejándola delante de Harry.

-No creas que no sé porqué George te llamó para ir fuera hoy.-le dijo Harry, tomando la cintura de su gemela. Bella se asustó, temiendo la reacción de su hermano, y alejó su rostro para verlo mejor. –Sé que te dio la nota de Lupin.

Bella suspiró aliviadamente. Retiró la mano derecha del hombro de Harry y sacó la carta.

-Ábrela. Yo ya sé que dice allí. Él te la iba a enviar antes de la guerra, pero… -dijo Harry, y se perdió en sus pensamientos antes de terminar la frase. Bella despegó el sobre y extrajo un trozo de pergamino doblado.

"_Bella:_

_ Lamento no poder decirte esto en persona, pero creí que necesitabas saberlo. Pronto podrás volver al mundo al que perteneces, y allí te esperaré yo… junto a Ted. _

_ Tonks está embarazada. ¡Ah, cierto, me casé con Tonks! Cuando vuelvas te enterarás de los detalles, pero por ahora confórmate con saber… que te hemos elegido como su madrina.* Harry será su padrino, y pensamos que sería ideal que tu seas parte de Ted. Espero que lo conozcas pronto, faltan solo dos meses para que nazca. _

_Te queremos, Isabella, y espero poder verte pronto._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Con amor, Lupin y Tonks."_

Bella leyó la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la abrazó fuertemente y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es él, Harry? ¿Cómo es Ted?-inquirió, secándose las lágrimas. Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un monedero de cuero, donde había una pequeña foto. Bella sonrió el ver a un pequeño bebé con el cabello azul sonriéndole a Remus Lupin, quien lucía más desaliñado que nunca, pero también más feliz, como Bella jamás lo había visto. Una bruja de cabello rosado y corto la saludaba sonriendo desde la foto, y Bella pudo sentir las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Harry la abrazó una vez más, rodeando su espalda y apoyando su derecha en la cabeza de su gemela, en un claro gesto de protección.

A unos metros de ese lugar, Ginny bailaba con Edward, Ron con Hermione, Alice con Emmett y Rosalie con Jasper. Sólo Jacob y luna quedaban sentados en la mesa, a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Jacob, y Luna sonrió y lo acompañó a la pista de baile tomando su mano. Pero alguien apareció en su camino, sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¡Ja!-rió, y Luna se puso más blanca de lo que era. Jacob se preocupó, porque no detectó nada amable en ese rubio que sonreía frente a ellos, y se colocó delante de Luna, protegiéndola.-¿Conseguiste hechizar a alguien para que te acompañe a la fiesta, Lunática? –inquirió Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó Jacob.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Dudo que seas mago.

-Claro que no soy mago. Soy un hombre lobo dispuesto a morderte si no te alejas en este mismo instante.-amenazó Jacob, y Malfoy se retiró ofendido, pero obviamente, asustado.

-Luna, ¿Quién era él? ¿Y porqué te llamó Lunática?-inquirió Jacob mirándola a los ojos. Deslizó el dorso de su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de la rubia, que miraba el suelo para evitar ver esos ojos.

-Era… Él es Draco Malfoy. Todos en la escuela suelen llamarme Lunática, creo que piensan que "Luna" deriva de "Lunática", pero luego de un tiempo resulta agotador. La gente suele creer que estoy loca, porque creo en cosas que ellos no ven…

-Que no lo veamos no quiere decir que no exista. A veces, sólo hay que saber percibir las cosas. –susurró Jacob, y Luna levantó la mirada.

-¿Crees que estoy loca, Jake?

-Si tú estás loca, entonces yo también lo estaré. Y si ese tal "Draco" vuelve a aparecerse, le meteré un torposoplo en el trasero.-dijo él, y ella rió suavemente. -¿Bailamos, Luna?

Jacob guió a luna a la pista, cerca de donde estaban Bella y George bailando, y la tomó por la cintura. La Ravenclaw apoyó dudando sus manos en el pecho de Jacob, y dejó que él la guiara, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de él.

En ese preciso segundo en que el reloj sonó doce veces, Jacob decidió que era el momento y acercó su rostro al de Luna, y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

…

**Hola! Ya volví :) **

**Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen reviews, en el anterior me dejaron dos nomas :( esta bien, no fue el mejor capitulo, pero aun asi… **

**De todas formas, ya nos acercamos al final. ¿Qué les pareció la noticia de George? ¿Y que piensan que hará harry cuando se entere qe su hermana deja hogwarts?**

**Cuentenme en un review (:**

**Las amo pimpollos, gracias por leer!**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	11. Navidad

**~ . LUMOS . ~  
>JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS<strong>

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo once: Navidad**

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, finalmente todos subieron a sus carruajes y volvieron hacia la madriguera. La noticia de que Luna y Jacob salían corrió más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban, pero Luna sospechaba que el echo de que George haya corrido por la fiesta gritando ¡Jacob besó a Luna, Jacob besó a Luna!, había influido bastante.

Al día siguiente, en víspera de navidad, todos se levantaron cerca del mediodía y muy cansados. La señora Weasley estaba preparando una exquisita cena para esa noche, con ayuda de Esme y Carlisle. Luna y Jacob habían salido al jardín a disfrutar del sol, mientras que Ron y Bella roncaban sonoramente sobre la mesa. Ginny aún no se había levantado, pero George estaba tan radiante de emoción que resultaba insoportable. De todas formas, como nadie lo había visto así desde que Fred había muerto, ninguno quiso interrumpir su felicidad ni preguntarle el motivo de ella. Por la tarde llegaron Bill y Fleur, y se instalaron en el cuarto de él, mientras que Charlie se quedó en la habitación de George junto con Jacob.

Teddy llegó cerca de las cinco. Los señores Tonks lo dejaron y se despidieron diciendo que perderían el traslador, y Bella y Harry lo tuvieron todo el día.  
>Bella anduvo nerviosa por el resto del día, porque sabía que George no iba a dejar que retrase el momento de la verdad por más tiempo. Iba a ser esta noche, y temía la reacción de Hermione, Ron y Ginny, pero más que nada, la de Harry.<p>

Jasper había notado un cambio de emociones en Bella, y pese a que le pregunto cinco veces el motivo, sólo consiguió un gruñido de Edward y un par de insultos de Bella. Por la noche, todos estaban sentados en el jardín, en una larga mesa rectangular repleta de comida.

Cuando el postre ya se había acabado, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer una copa para cada uno, llenas de vino de elfo. Todos se levantaron y brindaron, por una feliz navidad, y George, tal como lo había echo ayer, detuvo el momento de beber de las copas.

-¡Esperen! ¡Hay otra noticia!-exclamó, y todos lo miraron asustados.-Bella, si haces los honores…

Bella le pasó a Teddy a su prometido, y alzando su copa se dispuso a hablar, más nerviosa que nunca.

-Bueno… Ayer, cuando salimos fuera, George y yo hicimos un pacto. Tranquilos, fue un pacto, no un juramento inquebrantable.-aclaró ante la mirada de la señora Weasley.-Él… me pidió ayuda con el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley, y yo acepté.

Ron y Harry sonrieron, igual que todos, excepto Hermione. Bella supuso que era la única que había entendido la verdad oculta tras la confesión que acababa de hacer, por lo que tomó aire y se apresuró a explicarlo antes que brindaran de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… cuando las vacaciones de invierno terminen, iré con George a el callejón diagon y me quedaré con él.

En ese momento Bella cerró los ojos, esperando oír gritos de Ron, preguntas de Harry o alguna que otra cosa, pero como nadie dijo nada, se vio obligada a abrirlos y mirar alrededor.

Harry se había sentado, y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos perdidos, mientras que Ron y Hermione se miraban, incrédulos.

-Yo sólo hago esto por George, además, así los Cullen podrán conseguirse una casa para ellos sin tener que soportar estar en Hogwarts por mi… Harry, entiéndeme por favor…-suplicó.

Su gemelo levantó la vista y la observó.

-Sabes que volvimos a Hogwarts por ti. Ginny creyó que sería una buena forma de estar juntos, y de alguna forma compensarte por haberte llevado a Forks. –dijo, y Bella sintió que moriría allí mismo.-Pero si tú piensas que esto ayudará y hará bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y tomó las manos de su gemela.

-Ginny y yo hemos discutido mucho sobre esto, Ron y Hermione también. Volvimos por ti, por lo que si tu dejas Hogwarts… nosotros también. –anunció, y Ron y Ginny miraron automáticamente a su madre.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó ésta, levantándose de un salto.

-Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto. Al principio, ¡ni tú querías que volviéramos a Hogwarts!-exclamó Ron, caminando hacia su madre.

-Pero luego que vi que el castillo era seguro de nuevo, ¡Y creo que deben de terminar sus estudios!

-Mamá, enserio, vencimos a Lord Voldemort sin necesidad de terminar Hogwarts.-dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a sus amigos al decir el nombre del innombrable.

-No me interesa.

-Mamá, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir por mi mismo. No volveré a Hogwarts, y es mi decisión final.-dijo Ron, y George soltó un silbido por lo bajo en signo de admiración.

-¡Pero Ginny, tú no eres mayor! Volverás a Hogwarts, sin excusas-dijo la señora Weasley, fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

-Ni lo sueñes, si ellos no vuelven, entonces yo tampoco. Cumpliré la mayoría de edad en dos meses, por lo que me parece absurdo regresar y luego irme.-protestó ella.

Por la mañana, la señora Weasley se había calmado un poco, pero Ron y Ginny seguían atentos a sus movimientos, listos para replicar si su madre volvía a discutir. Bella despertó temprano y se dirigió al árbol de navidad, mientras que Harry y Ginny ayudaban a Teddy a desenvolver sus regalos.

-¡Feliz navidad, Bella!-saludó Edward, dándole un beso y llevándola hacia su pila de regalos. –Abre este primero, es mío.-dijo Edward, y le tendió un paquete largo.

-¡Es… es… Es la nueva Saeta de Fuego! ¡Versión actualizada!-gritó ella, y se levantó de un salto para abrazar a su prometido. -¡Cuando Ron la vea, enloquecerá!

-Descuida, Carlisle y Esme les regalaron una a cada uno. –dijo Edward sonriente, dejando a Bella en shock. –Pero la mía tiene un detalle especial.

Bella bajó la vista sorprendida y vio que en el mango, alguien había garabateado algo. Era un autógrafo, de la capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¡Está autografiada! ¡Eres el mejor, Edward!-gritó Bella, besándolo nuevamente.

Luego se dispuso a abrir los siguientes regalos. Harry y Ginny le habían regalado un equipo de manutención de escobas, George le había dado una túnica magenta de las que usaba el personal de Sortilegios Weasley, Jasper y Rosalie le dieron una nueva edición de sus libros muggles favoritos, Emmett le había conseguido un conjunto de ropa interior demasiado provocativo para los gustos de Bella, la señora Weasley le había echo otro Jersey color azul con la I en el frente, Bill y Fleur le obsequiaron un vestido muy bonito, Ron le había comprado un libro y una caja de vociferadores –"Sabemos que son tus favoritos" había dicho para justificarse-, Hermione le regaló un collar plateado sencillo, Luna le había dado un libro sobre los torposoplos y Jacob le había echo otro dije en madera, con la forma del escudo de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, este año sí que tengo obsequios.-dijo Bella cuando Edward le pasó el último en la lista. -¿De quien es éste?-preguntó sosteniendo la gran caja blanca con un moño rosado. Tenía una nota, que Bella se apresuró a leer.

"_No te enojes conmigo,_

_Pero no podía resistir la tentación de mostrártelo._

_Edward no debe verlo._

_Alice._

_P.D.: Emmett dirá que el regalo es de su parte también sólo_

_Porque quiere ver cuál es tu reacción."_

De acuerdo, si Bella estaba nerviosa al principio, cuando leyó el final de la nota se preocupó aún más. Y lo peor, Edward ya había salido de la casa. Todos estaban observándola, incluso Emmett, quien se había sentado en el sillón y miraba la situación sonriente.

-Bueno, Bella, ábrelo ya. Alice nos ha vuelto locos hablando de este regalo, así que queremos verlo.-dijo Molly, sonriendo.

Bella desató la cinta y levantó la tapa suavemente. Una tela rosa cubría lo que sea que haya dentro, por lo que Bella metió las manos debajo y sintió que rozaba una tela suave y bordada. Algo de tul también, y algo más duro.

Lo levantó, tirando la tela rosa hacia atrás, y no pudo dejar de contener un grito ahogado. Ron se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa, y la señora Weasley soltó un gemido de admiración y felicidad. El resto estaba petrificado, no se movían ni hablaban.

Bella se levantó lentamente, dejando la caja en el suelo para poder ver su regalo completamente. Un corsé blanco, con la espalda oculta bajo una preciosa tela transparente; un bordado hermoso que decoraba todo el vestido.

Hermione se acercó para verlo mejor, y Bella lo dejó caer en sus manos. Estaba en shock. Si Alice estuviera aquí, sin duda la mataría por haberla obligado a mostrar su vestido de bodas ante toda su familia y amigos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el día en que usara ese vestido, y llegara al altar de la mano de Harry, ver a Edward luciendo perfecto allí parado sonriéndole, rodeada de sus amigos y conocidos…

-¿Bella, estás bien?-inquirió Harry al ver a su gemela llorar en silencio.

-Solo… estoy emocionada…-susurró, y abrazó a Harry.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Emmett, borrando su sonrisa y remplazándola por una expresión de completo desconcierto. -¡Se suponía que no querías casarte! ¡Yo esperaba una rabieta, amenazas de muerte, gritos, discusiones, Jasper protegiendo a Alice de tu furia asesina!

Bella rió entre lágrimas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué no me quería casar?-dijo ella. Emmett negó con la cabeza. –No iba a casarme hasta volver con Harry y con todos ellos, es decir, hasta volver a ser yo misma. Ahora que ya lo hice, estoy contando los días para unir mi destino al de Edward.

-¡Eres una ternurita!-exclamó George después de un rato, corriendo a abrazarla. Todos comenzaron a felicitarla y a admirar su vestido, hasta que la señora Weasley decidió ir a guardarlo para que Edward pudiese volver a entrar.

-No entiendo el motivo de que salgas fuera, puedes ver el vestido en la mente de todos lo que lo vieron.-le dijo Bella.

-No, me alejé lo suficiente como para perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y Alice estuvo bloqueando la imagen del vestido desde el día que comenzó a armarlo.

-¿Ella lo hizo?

-Claro, ¿quien sino?

Bella sonrió y abrazó a su futuro marido, más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

…

**Hola! Ya volví :) **

**Y eso es todo, lo que sigue es el epílogo que habla del futuro, es decir sobre lo que va a pasar con todos ellos. Pueden darse una idea, pero de todas formas lo haré :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Y a todos los que ponen alertas y favoritos, ojala se animaran y dejaran un comentario. **

**Besos ;) **

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


	12. Epílogo: El círculo de la vida

**~ . LUMOS . ~  
>JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS<strong>

No hace falta aclararlo, pero obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de las mejores escritoras que algún día leí: J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Larga vida a las reinas de nuestro mundo ;)

**Mi verdadera identidad**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Epílogo**

**El círculo de la vida.**

Una suave brisa golpeó en la cara de la familia Cullen cuando bajaron del auto. Aunque por supuesto, ellos no la sintieron. Las hojas del comienzo del otoño se arremolinaban a su paso, mientras se abrían camino hacia la vieja estación de trenes.

Una pequeña de rizos color bronce y ojos brillantemente verdes iba saltando de un lado a otro mientras sus padres la miraban orgullosos y cargaban las valijas hacia el primer año de su pequeña. Caminaron hacia el anden indicado, entre el nueve y el diez, y sin ninguna ceremonia, atravesaron la pared.

El vapor blanco y neblinoso se cernía sobre el lugar. A un simple humano le habría costado distinguir las cosas a su alrededor, pero eso no les sucedía a los Cullen.

-¡Mira mamá, allí están!-exclamó la pequeña, señalando a sus amigos a través del vapor.

-Ve con cuidado Nessie, ellos no van a verte hasta que llegues allí. –le advirtió su madre, y juntos caminaron hacia la familia Weasley, que tenía un gran problema para controlar a sus pequeños.

-¡Fred, vuelve aquí! –gritaba George como un desaforado mientras su hijo corría por todos lados llevando consigo el uniforme su amigo James. -¡Si no vuelves, juro que te sacaré tu escoba y no la llevarás a Hogwarts, pedazo de mocoso malcriado!

-¡Que gusto oír tu voz, querido George!-saludó Bella llegando hasta ellos.

-Sólo porque tu hija sea una princesita que respeta todas las normas no quiere decir que el resto también lo sea.-contestó este mientras el pequeño Fred volvía corriendo a devolver el uniforme a su amigo.

-¿Y donde están los Potter?-preguntó Edward.

-Más allá, es que Lily ha armado un escándalo pidiendo ir a Hogwarts…

-A ver, Rose, tus cosas están ordenadas y listas para que cuando las necesites no tengas que desordenar todo el baúl. Tienes los libros ordenados por temas, igual que siempre, ¿De acuerdo?-decía Hermione, acomodando el uniforme de sus hijos por tercera vez y recordándoles todas las instrucciones que ya había repetido mil veces.

-Herms, déjalos en paz un poco…-decía Ron sonriente. -¡Bella! Al fin llegas, ¿Eh?

-Hubo un par de problemas en casa…-contestó ella, abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Bueno, Emmett se negaba a dejar a Nessie sola por un año entero, Alice le preparó cinco baúles llenos de ropa y cosas por el estilo…-contestó divertido Edward.

Harry y Ginny volvieron, apareciendo entre la gran nube de vapor, sosteniendo a una muy enfurruñada Lily Luna en sus brazos.

-¡Hey, pequeña Lily! ¿Cada vez menos, eh? ¡Pensar que el año entrante estarás vestida con los colores de Gryffindor!-le dijo Ron alegremente. La pequeña lily se limitó a hacerle un gesto grosero con la mano y acurrucarse contra el pecho de su padre.

-Pero que modales tienes….-murmuró Bella divertida mientras se dedicaba a peinar a Nessie.

-¡Hey, Nessie!-llamó Hugo, y la pequeña fue corriendo hacia él. Pronto se les acercaron James, Albus y el resto de los niños, todos estaban congregados allí. Ninguno de los padres entendía que estaba pasando.

Bella se asomó a mirar por sobre las cabezas, y descubrió un gran pergamino donde los chicos señalaban cosas y comentaban acerca de ellas.

-¡Merlín bendito! –dijo ella, girándose hacia los demás.-¿De donde sacaron el Mapa del Merodeador?

George comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pero Bella corrió hacia él con la velocidad vampirica, y el pelirrojo casi se muere de un susto al verla aparecer de repente. -¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

-Oye, no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como me acusas de algo que obviamente sí hice.-contestó él, y se marcho con la cabeza en alto hacia los niños mientras Bella quedaba en shock ante su respuesta. Angelina, dejando a Roxane junto a James, siguió a su esposo echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Ron viendo algo a las espaldas de Bella, quien se giró rápidamente.

Allí estaban, la nueva familia Black, trayendo a la pequeña Emma de ocho años, y a los gemelos Peeta y Gale * cargando con sus grandes baúles listos para su tercer año en Hogwarts.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos algunos problemas.-se excusó Luna.

-Bueno, es mejor que vallan subiendo al tren; está a punto de partir.-anunció Edward, y todos se apresuraron a cargar sus cosas dentro. Nessie se demoró un poco más de la cuenta abrazando a sus padres.

-Vamos, Nessie, todo estará bien.-le dijo Edward cuando ya todos estaban dentro del tren, excepto Lily, Emma, y Hugo, quien entraría el siguiente año junto a Lily.

-¿Podrías darle esto a tío Emmett?-preguntó ella, tendiéndole una carta a su padre.

-Claro amor.-contestó él, sorprendido.-Pero sabes que puedes enviarnos cartas siempre gracias a la lechuza que te regalaron tus abuelos, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, papá. Y prometo enviarles cartas siempre. Pero tú dale esto a Emmett, ¿Sí? Es… una apuesta que tiene él con tío Jasper y quería solucionarla. ¡Adiós, los amo!-gritó, y subió de un salto al tren.

Por la ventana vieron a los pequeños, todos amontonados en el compartimiento, sonriendo y saludando a sus padres.

Allí estaban todos, desde los que comenzaban su primer año como Nessie, Albus y Rose; los que iban por segunda vez como James y Roxane; y los que ya llevaban tres años, como los gemelos Peeta y Gale y Fred.

Bella abrazó a Edward y suspiró mientras la locomotora comenzaba a andar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó él. Bella asintió.

-Estaré bien. Es el círculo de la vida… algún día nosotros vendremos a traer nuestros nietos y los preocupados serán nuestros hijos…

Bella abrió el sobre que Nessie le había dado para Emmett. Dentro había una foto suya besando la mejilla de Hugo, los dos completamente sonrojados. Debajo, con la letra desprolija de Nessie, se leía.

"Creo que la apuesta la ganó Tío Emmett. No soy una cobarde, tío Jasper…"

-Es el círculo de la vida…-repitió Edward sonriente. –Pero voy a matar a Emmett por meterle ideas a Nessie desde tan pequeña.

Bella se abrazó a su prometido mientras veía el expreso de Hogwarts perderse en la distancia. Era consiente de que no vería a Nessie por casi un año, exceptuando las vacaciones de navidad, pero también sabía que no había lugar mas seguro para su hija que Hogwarts. Y en cuanto se enterara de que algún niño torpe se burlara de ella por ser semi vampiro, estaba segura que Nessie tenía un par de tíos que estarían orgullosos de machacar al pobre que se metiera con su hija.

Besó a Edward una vez más. Su hermano le palmeó la espalda, y le sonrió. Y Bella supo que todo estaría bien mientras permaneciera con su familia, con sus amigos; porque nada ni nadie podría robarle la felicidad ahora.

_**FIN**_

…..

Y sí, señoras y señores, vampiros y vampiresas, brujas y magos… Hemos llegado al final :)

Debo aclarar, que el nombre de los gemelos hijos de luna y Jacob es de una historia que me encanta mucho, Peeta y Gale son nombres de dos protagonistas de la saga Los juegos del Hambre. Se las recomiendo ;)

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y demás. Éste fue una de los fics que mas me gusto hacer, aunque no recibí muchos reviews como había esperado pero de todas formas, agradezco mucho a las lectoras/es.

Besos, y nos veremos en el próximo fic!

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**~ . NOX . ~**


End file.
